The Royal Reunion Update 072614
by xXadeathaloneXx
Summary: Must read Ayama mother of goku first... It has been over 25 years since Planet Vegeta exploded and I lost all my loved ones to my "Husband" Frieza. We are to search for dragonballs on planet Namek where I try to escape Frieza.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day on Frieza's ship, we traveled through different galaxies. My younger brother remains on Planet Frieza doing Frieza's dirty work with little remaining sayians that were left. I spent most of my time next to Frieza gazing out the window with emotionless eyes. It has been over 25 years since Bardock's and my son's death and I still felt so empty inside.

I close my eyes and with my remaining memories that I cherished in my thoughts, I picture Bardock in my mind. A smile comes across my lips as the thought of the night we danced in my room after my father's dinner party. Tears swell up in my eyes and stream down my face. Not wanting Frieza to see my tears I quickly wipe them away and took in a deep breath to calm myself down.

Looking over to Frieza I tremble lightly, I truly feared this man and what he could do to me if I did him wrong. Clearing my throat I caught his attention and spoke.

"My lord may I please be excused, I feel the need to walk around."

Frieza extends his hand to me, taking his hand I lift myself up and force a smile to my "husband" and left the room. Zarbon of course was not too far behind me, keeping his eyes on me twenty four seven. I made a few turns here and there not paying attention to where I was going. A familiar voice whispers my name in my ear, I quickly turn in that direction and saw a shadow daze down a corridor. I quickly follow behind and I swore it was Bardock trying to reach out to me; the shadow vanishes when I reach a window that views a large green planet. If that was Bardock why would he show me this planet? What was so important about this planet?

"Its planet Namek."

Spoke Zarbon who stood behind me with his arms folded against his chest.

"Why are we in orbit of Namek?"

Zarbon got closer to me and leans against the window and stares out.

"Because of their so called dragonballs, they are to grant you any wish, so I heard."

My eyes narrow, I was lost in thoughts "Why would Frieza need to make a wish? He is already the most powerful warrior in the universe?"… My eyes widen when it finally hit me…Immortality is what he was seeking…I couldn't let that happen I can't live the rest of my life with this monster.

I could feel Zarbon's eyes staring at me as I force myself to look back at him.

"Yes Zarbon?"

"It's nothing really, just admiring your beauty is all. All these years and yet you haven't age one bit."

I glare up at him, fire burns in my golden hues. It was his entire fault that my beloved was dead. He spied on my love life and fed Frieza's ears with it. I swiftly turn my sights away from him and spoke in a cold dual voice.

"Thank you Zarbon, It's because I am a sayian. We age slower then other races so we can fight much longer."

"I see, you sayians are quite the special breed."

I could still feel his gaze still fixated on me and I was feeling slightly uncomfortable. Clearing my throat I gave him a quick smile before I spoke.

"I'm growing tired I should return back to frieza now."

With that said I push myself away from the window and was on my way to Frieza but I was stopped by Zarbon who held tightly onto my wrist, I turn my gaze to look at him who had a smile on his face. I narrow my eyes hatefully at him; I try to yank my hand from his grip but with no luck. He pulls me into his arms and presses a rough kiss to my pink lips. I place my free hand to his well built chest and push myself off of him and manage to get his lips off of my own, sending a hard slap to the side of his face.

"How dare you touch your lord's wife! I'm going to tell him how "loyal" you are to him."

Zarbon narrows his eyes at me and I felt a ball of fear forming in the pit of my stomach when he tosses me to the window and pins me there. Leaning in close to my face I could feel his breath against my cheeks. I wiggle roughly in his hold trying to get free; unfortunately I was no match for his strength.

"Lord Frieza will never hear about this, understood! If you know what's best for you, you'll keep that pretty mouth of yours shut!"

Responds Zarbon while he gazes at my large breast and chuckles lightly to himself; I knew what he had in mind and I needed to find a way to get out of his hold and tell Frieza what he was doing.

"Just try and make me Zarbon!"

I spat back at him before I coughed up as much of my spit and shot it straight into his face and kneed him in the groan. He cries out in pain and lowers himself to his one knee; this was my chance to get away I daze down the corridors but before I even had the chance to turn the corner Zarbon appears before me and sucker punches me in the chin and I was sent flying back landing on my bottom with a thump.

I laid there in pain; it had been so many years since I felt this kind of physical pain. I held on my cheek doing my best to hold back my tears, I lift myself up slightly, I watch Zarbon make his way over to me taking me by my hair and drags me back to the window. He forcefully slams my body against the window and hikes up my baby blue gown. He rests his chin on my left shoulder and whispers into my ear.

"You are leaving me no choice but to do this to you, I was going to go easy but with your royal attitude I'm going to be rough to teach you a lesson!"

I continue to wiggle in his hold, thrusting my elbows backwards in hope they made contact to his body. His hold was too strong on me to even get a good hit on him. Exhaling heavily I finally accepted my faith. I bit down on my bottom lip and sob quietly to myself, I felt his large manhood being shoved into my womanhood and repeatedly thrusting inside of me harder with each thrust. I close my eyes and thought of Bardock in hopes it will make this go by faster.

"My god princess you are just as tight as a virgin makes it seem as though you never had that bastard child before."

He began to chuckle in my ear, I turn my head to the side and cried even more knowing that my only child died in the explosion.

"You're a monster Zarbon."

I spoke under my breath, I felt so disgusted with myself that I was allowing this to happen, I couldn't stand the sound of his moans and his heavy pants as he was having his way with me. He soon finishes and yanks me away from the window.

"It's time to go back; we are about to land in a few minutes."

I pull my arm from his grip and storm off in front of him heading back to the main corridor where Frieza was, Zarbon quickly caught up with me and took a hold of my shoulder and forces me to face him.

"Lord Frieza is to not hear about this understood!"

I stare at him with my cold golden hues; I shove his hand off of me. Closing my eyes I turn away from him without a word and kept on going. Finally reaching the main corridor I took my seat down on my red velvet pillow and await to land on planet Namek.

I had to find a way to make sure Frieza didn't get all the dragonballs and making that wish. I was in deep thought of a serious plan to get away from Frieza but I was pulled back to reality when I felt his eyes on me. I turn to look up at him.

"Yes my lord?"

I asked with a monotone voice.

"What is troubling you my pet? You seem so tense."

I turn my hateful gaze over to Zarbon who stares straight back at me with a worried look on his face, I knew if I said something Zarbon would find a way to turn the story around and blame me for it and have me locked away in the lower chambers again. So I kept the dirty secret to myself.

"It's nothing my lord, I just feel trapped and need to breathe some fresh air is all."

I replied faking a smile to him, I turn to gaze at the planet. It didn't take us long to land on Planet Namek and soon all of Frieza's men left the ship and soon Frieza and I left afterwards. Placing my feet on the soft ocean green grass I took in a deep breath of the air and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

{The fights in this chapter have been dump down with less details because this story would NEVER end if I used a lot of details. so please don't get angry *Hides from fan readers*}

I took in my new surroundings and it was filled with plant life, nothing I have ever seen before. It was truly a beautiful planet. I look over to Frieza who sat in his levitating pod; the smirk on his face couldn't get any bigger then what it was now. It disgusts me to no end to know what sick thoughts were racing through his mind.

"Zarbon use your scouter to find the nearest village, they may know where the dragonballs are."

Spoke Frieza before he chuckles lightly to himself. Zarbon did what he was told and pushes the button on his scouter and looks around the area until he stops moving and spoke.

"There in that direction sire, that is the nearest village to us."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's pay our little green men a visit shall we?"

We all took off in the air straight for the village on the east side of the planet. I had a worried feeling that there was going to be a lot of blood shed today and many lives of this race was going to be wiped clean after Frieza was done.

It didn't take us long to reach the village and the namekeins seem to have known we were coming because all of the older ones were gather together with serious looks on their faces.

We land a few feet from the group and Frieza wasted no time at all in demanding the dragonballs.

"Where are the dragonballs Namkein!"

The older Namkeins growls under their breath and tremble from the power they felt that was coming from Frieza, The eldest one steps forward and kept his head held high while he spoke.

"Why do you wish to have our Dragonballs?"

Frieza closes his eyes and chuckles lightly to himself before he lifts his right hand up and points to one of the villagers behind him and shot a laser beam at him, killing him instantly. A faint gasp came from my lips; I turn to look away from the corpse on the ground. All the villagers cry out and rush over to the dead namkein on the ground.

"You're sick!"

Yells one of the villagers; one of the younger Namkeins rush straight for Frieza but was knock down by Zarbon. I couldn't bare the fighting and seeing them get murder for no reason. I kept my eyes closed and covered my ears to block it all out, but Frieza took me by the arm and gave me a gently shake. I force my eyes open and look at him with fear in my eyes.

"You are to watch this princess or should I call you Rikku? You are a sayian race that did nothing but murder the innocence of other races including yourself."

I pull my arm from him and force myself to watch as Zarbon tore down the villagers and watch as Frieza's goons search through their homes. One came out with a large orange ball with three stars in the center. That must have been one of the dragonballs. I had to find a way to get a hold of them and hide them where no one but myself could find.

After the village was ripped apart Frieza and his men move onto different villages until we finally gather up four dragonballs. While we travel to the fifth village I could sense a familiar but weak power in the far distance, it felt as though it was my younger brother Vegeta, but why was he here? I thought to myself.

We reach the new village and Frieza demands them to give up their dragonball but of course the nameks refuse to give him what he wants, I couldn't bear to see anyone else get hurt.

I look over to Frieza who seems to be losing his patients with the nameks, and the games they were playing acting as though they never heard of the dragonballs before.

"I'm going to ask you one more time you wrinkled old lizard, where are the dragonballs?"

Spoke Frieza while he hit his tail against the side of his pod. The older Namek grunts lightly under her breath and he kept his ground and did not speak of the locations of the dragonballs. I was truly worried for the nameks before me, knowing they will lose their lives if they did not give up the dragonballs.

"You will never know the locations, over my dead body!"

Replies the eldest Namek, who held on tightly to the little namek boys.

"That can be arranged!"

Spoke Frieza, he chuckles lightly to his comment. He turns his gaze over to Zarbon and spoke.

"Show them how we persuasive we really are Zarbon!"

"Yes my lord."

Replied Zarbon as he vanishes from Frieza's side and reappears next to one of the elder nameks and he swiftly swings his leg straight for the nameks side, sending him flying into the distance.

The second elder namek grew angry and shot a laser beam towards Zarbon but he quickly leaps into the air to avoid the attack and one of Frieza's low class goon took the full on blow and falls to the ground, his lifeless body lays motionless on the ground as smoke drifts off his roasting corpse and the smell made its way over to my nose and caused my eyes to water.

Zarbon tosses the dragonball into the air above him and powers up an attack and sends it right for the second namek who blew up instantly as the attack made contact with his body.

Zarbon lands back next to Frieza's side and brushes a strand of his green lush hair back into place before catching the dragonball.

The elder namek looks up into the air and smiles; I quickly turn around and saw three younger nameks heading our way. I felt a knot in my stomach knowing how strong they are it wouldn't be enough to defeat Zarbon and Dodoria.

The three nameks land next to the elder namek and wait for one of us to make a move, Dodoria checks his scouter and laughs.

"Bah! They are only one thousand each; this will be piece of cake."

The small hand full of goons Frieza had with us, laugh as well and without a second thought charge straight for the nameks, I knew they had something hiding because they seem so calm about all this.

The three younger nameks power themselves up when Frieza's goons made their ways towards them, and with a blink of an eye the nameks attack and manage to defeat Frieza's fighters. Dodoria was surprise that they were much stronger then before. He checks his scouter once again and growls under his breath.

"Damn it they managed to keep their power levels low to fool us, they are now at three thousand."

Barked out Dodoria.

No one seems to be amused that the younger Nameks easily defeated the weaker fighters. I was not so worried on the younger nameks but more on the remaining elder namek whose eyes were wondering everywhere as though he was planning on something. A grin forms on his face, he quickly jumps into the air and points to the scouters and destroys them all. Frieza and his men growl under their breaths, Dodoria being fired up from his scouter blowing up in his face; he chargers straight for the elder namek with rage in his eyes.

"Stop Dodoria!"

Screams Frieza.

Dodoria stops instantly and looks over his shoulder to look down at Frieza.

"I want you to take care of the three young nameks first."

Yells Frieza and with that said Dodoria did what he was told and took out the three nameks in a matter of seconds.

All that remain was the elder nameks and the two young namek boys, they tremble together scared that they were going to die by Frieza.

"Now old man, you no longer have anyone to protect you. If you want your children to live you'll give me the dragonballs!"

Demand Frieza, I kept turning my gaze back and forth between the two conversations. I whisper softly under my breath hoping the namek would obey Frieza's demands.

"Please just give the dragonball; I can't bear to see anyone else die."

I was trembling, afraid for the namek's lives but the elder namek sighs and goes off and returns with a dragonball. I sigh with relief knowing he did the right thing. Frieza looks over to me and smiles kindly to me which made my skin crawl.

"Princess go retrieve me the dragonball."

I nod my head, slowly making my way over to the elder namek and reach for the dragonball but within a blink of an eye the elder namek drops the dragonball and snatches my wrist, turning me around and pins my arm behind my back and refuses to let me go.

"Give me the four dragonballs that you have or I'll kill her."

Frieza chuckles lightly to himself, he took his gaze off of me and the elder namek and looks over to the little nameks; pointing his finger towards them and shoots one dead while they were trying to run away. I shut my eyes and began to cry softly, I couldn't believe Frieza would sink so low but he was truly a heartless monster.

"Release the princess or the other child dies too."

Orders Frieza who kept his eyes on the other young namek, I could feel the elder namek shaking; I look over my shoulder and spoke softly to him.

"Please release me; I can't bear to see anyone else die by his hands. I know you can't either...Please. I'm not here to harm anyone; I want to defeat him just like you and your men."

The elder namek sighs and lets me go but when I was turning around to face him and thank him, Zarbon was behind him and the namek's eyes were bugged out and he was gasping for air. I lower my gaze to his stomach and saw Zarbon's hand was visible. I stood there in shock; Zarbon pulls his hand out and lets the namek fall to the ground.

"Why did you do that? He was letting me go!"

Zarbon just grins at me and said nothing.

Frieza chuckles loudly as he claps his hands to Zarbon's sudden actions.

"What a shot Zarbon, what a show!"

Spoke Frieza, he then turns his gaze to me as his grin got even bigger.

"Princess, you were once one of my best sayian fighters. I'm pretty sure these years without fighting has caused you to get a bit rusty…Why not take some target practice?"

I turn to look at him and slowly nod my head to his question. He claps his hands together and looks over to the last remaining namek child and chuckles under his breath.

"Entertain me princess, kill the namek child!"

A loud gasp left my lips when I turn to look at the namek boy who stared me down, I could see the fear dwelling in his eyes.

"I….can't….I…Won't!"


	3. Chapter 3

{And again, the conversation has been cut short from the original series of DBZ… My story would be too long for my taste but do enjoy :3 }

I whispered but Zarbon over heard my words and he growls under his breath as he shoves me in the direction.

"Do not defy Frieza's orders! Do as he says!"

I could hear everyone laughing, founding this moment to be some sick joke; I slowly made my way over to the child and stood there before him. I was trembling like a leaf, I raise my hand over my head and an energy ball starts to form but before I could strike him down, two strange men came out of no where. Taking ahold of the namek boy, I knew this was my chance to get away from Frieza making it look as though I was getting kidnapped.

I quickly lean forward to the bald man of the two and whisper softly to him.

"Take me with you…"

He nods his head before he swiftly lunges forward at me, taking my hand into his own. We all took off into the air and I could hear Frieza screaming my name.

I held on tightly to him but I could sense a power not too far behind us and I knew I was going to regret looking behind us and seeing who it was that was following. I lift my head from being behind his arm and manage to see that it was Dodoria who was on our tail.

"He's too fast; he will catch up to us in no time…Do something!"

I cry out, the bald man stops and release me from his hold, and place his hands to the sides of his face.

"Close your eyes!"

He demands, I did what I was told and covered my eyes, he screams a few words and before I had the chance to open my eyes; he takes ahold of my wrist and took off again.

I kept my eyes closed for a few moments before opening them; I look around and saw spots flashing here and there but soon they went away. We got away and it seems like we were in the clear but I spoke to soon, we then sense another strong power heading our way.

"Quick we need to hide!"

The little boy yells out while he held onto the young namek in his hold.

"Right over there!"

Cries out the bald man and we flew down and hid behind a larger boulder.

"Yeah, some hide out this is Krillin."

The young boy whispers sharply under his breath, he held on tightly to the little namek.

"This is better then nothing Gohan."

Krillin replies back in a harsh manner, we played the waiting game until gohan took a quick glimpse of the sky and saw someone and gasps loudly; he pulled himself back to the boulder.

"It's…its Vegeta!"

Whisperes Gohan.

"What? What's he doing here?"

My eyes widen when I heard my little brother's name, I was right about earlier. I did feel his power. Why was he here though?

"That's my brother, he can help us."

I was about to step out but before I could Krillin yank me back and covers my mouth.

"What are you thinking? Vegeta is our enemy we can't trust him!"

I yank myself from him and glare at him before I snap back.

"Well I do! He is my brother!"

Then again when I think about it, I don't know much about my little brother and what he is capable of. He must have done something bad to make Gohan and Krillin scared.

I bit my bottom lip and remain quiet. I kept my eyes on my brother and watch his every move as he got closer.

"He is going to find us; we have to take him on now!"

Krillin said.

They both nod their heads and charge out to face my brother but before they could a large whale surfaces from the green sea leaping into the air and crashes back into the still water.

It seems as though Vegeta didn't notice us and left. We all sighed in relief. I look at my hands that were shaking.

"Look at me; I'm scared of my own brother, how pathetic am I?"

I spoke softly to myself, krillin and gohan came back and took a hold of the little namek and myself and we went on our way and we land near a cave. I assume it was their hide out.

"Where is Bulma?"

Asked gohan with a worried tone in his voice.

"Maybe in the cave?"

Replied Krillin.

I was puzzled on their conversation; they have another person here with them? Why were they here anyways? I wanted to know what their reasons were in being here on Namek and what planet they were from.

"Gohan…Can you tell me what planet your from and why you two are here for?"

Gohan looked over to me and smiles.

"We are from Earth and we came here for the dragonballs to wish back our friend piccolo who is a namek so the dragonballs from earth can work again."

I smile back at them finally knowing they were the good guys and I hope they were strong enough to defeat Dodoria and Zarbon.

We made our way to the cave and notice no one was there so we kept on going deeper into the cave until we came to the end of the cave and saw a building labeled "Capsule."

I had never seen anything like this before.

Krillin and Gohan call out this "Bulma's" name until the door swung open and a young blue haired woman storms out. They quickly took a few steps back and tremble lightly, did they fear this earthling woman? I cock my head to the side and just observed what was going on.

"How dare you leave me alone for so long, I'm just a helpless woman!"

Cried out Bulma who quickly took her eyes off the boys and straight for the namek child and myself.

"Hey guys what's with the pint size piccolo and the woman?"

Bulma ask with a puzzle tone. The two boys rub their heads and laugh softly to themselves.

"His name is Denda and this is…well…all we know is she is a princess."

Spoke Gohan as he looks over to me and blushes slightly. Krillin sighs softly, he looks over to me and denda then to bulma.

"Well…Bulma why don't you invite us in and we will explain everything."

Replies Krillin.

Bulma smiles and her facial expression brightens up as though she had something good to say.

"I have excellent news; my father told me Goku is better and is on his way to Namek in a rebuilt sayian space ship, he will be here in six days."

"That's great news!"

Yells Krillin and Gohan.. We soon went inside and sat down at a table ad Bulma places cardboard boxes in front of us which was filled with earthling food. I hesitated for a few seconds before I place my fork into the food and place it to my lips and took a bite..

It was extremely really good and I kept on eating as did Krillin and Gohan. I turn my gaze to the namek child and saw that he was not eating and seems upset, but I wouldn't blame him he just lost his family.

Bulma sat down and noticed Denda was upset as well…

"Lighten up kid; everything is going to be fine."

Spoke Bulma but it didn't seem to help Denda cheer up.

"Why don't you try and eat and we will figure out a way to defeat Frieza."

Said Gohan as he shoves a few bites into his mouth.

"We nameks don't eat such things, we live off only water."

After the long conversation about Planet Namek and how beautiful it was years ago and who Denda was, everyone soon turns their attention to me… I blush deeply as all eyes were focused on me… I lower my head and rub my forearm slowly before I spoke.

"I am Princess Ayama, the princess of an old race called the Sayians. I was forced to marry frieza under an agreement but he went against it and killed my father and all my loved ones and my home planet. I wanted to get away from Frieza and when you two came into the village I knew that was my chance…I'm truly thankful for both of you."

The boys did not seem to shocked at my story for they already knew I was Vegeta's sister and knew he was a princess but Bulma looked as though she was about to fall from her seat.

"WHAT? You're a Princess of the Sayians? Isn't Vegeta a sayian too?"

"Yes Bulma he is, he is Ayama's little brother."

Bulma clings tightly to the edge of the table and stares me down with fear in her eyes… I felt so bad that my brother caused so much pain for them...

"No need to fear me Bulma, I may have been a blood lust killer many years ago but after my lost I no longer wish to fight…I'm not like my brother, we were raised apart for our entire lives."

Bulma sighs and relaxes back in her seat and smiles at me.

"Well that's a relief then."

Soon we were all finished with our meals and we left from the hide out and stood outside trying to find a way to gather the dragonballs.

"Oh I know what we need to do; I need to take you to the eldest namek. He fathered all of my people. He can help us."

Bulma and myself looked puzzled and abit confused on how a male could father everyone here by himself but I didn't feel like it was important to know the details but bulma pushes and began to ask questions about his people and how Earth has males and females which of course only confused Denda…I placed my hand to my face and groan softly to myself..

"Bulma how is this information important? Let's just get to the eldest namek please."

Bulma turns to look at me and a weak smile came to her face as she laughs softly to herself.

"Oh that's right, but wait….I can't fly..."

"Ayama and I will go with Denda and we will talk to the eldest namek, we don't want Vegeta or Frieza to sense all of us do we?"

Spoke Krillin. The other's nod their heads before we left to go find the eldest namek. The Gohan and Bulma remain back by the cave for our return.


	4. Chapter 4

We did our best to keep our power level low so no one would sense us. We flew for what seemed like half an hour and Krillin could feel Vegeta near by. Panic fills the air, Krillin took Denda by the hand and we took cover down below behind a boulder, I knew my brother would see one of us so I remained behind so Krillin and Denda would get away safely. Without a doubt Vegeta spots me. I made eye contact with my brother before I slowly descend to the boulder; Vegeta following my every movement.

"Ayama? Why is Frieza here on Namek and why are you not with him….He is your Husband..!?"

I held my arms under my large breast and tried to keep my cool with him but he managed to know me quite well in such a short period of time since I returned to the family. He was able to read me like a book easily.

"I managed to escape from Frieza and his goons and I've been trying to find the last dragonball so he can't make his wish."

Vegeta chuckles lightly to himself, he made his way over to me and places a gently hand on my shoulder; it amazes me on how he looks so much like our father… I smile up at him and it felt good to talk to my little brother like this.

"We are more alike then I thought we were sister. I could use the extra eyes in finding the dragonballs. Why don't we team up?"

I couldn't say no to him, he would know I was hiding something or in this case someone. I kept looking over the edge of the boulder hoping Vegeta wouldn't notice but I nod my head to his question.

"Great let us go then….wait…I sense someone…Zarbon…"

A grin forms on his face; he wraps his right arm around my waist and takes off into the air and straight for Zarbon... I held onto him tightly hoping my brother was strong enough to defeat Zarbon.

I look over my shoulder and saw that Krillin and Denda were looking over the side of the boulder at me with worried looks on their faces… Felt like I betrayed them but I had to go with him to protect them.

It didn't take us long at all to run into Zarbon; I held on tightly to my brother, we stop in front of Zarbon. I couldn't stand the smug look on his face when his eyes lock onto me.

"Ah why thank you Vegeta you made my job so much easier, I take you out and bring the princess back to Lord Frieza."

Vegeta laughs loudly at Zarbon's comment before he releases me and kept me by his side.

"I already taken out that over size bubble gum out and it won't take me long at all to defeat you Zarbon."

Challenged my brother, he balls up his fist and was ready to start the fight.

"You defeated Dodoria? I find that hard to believe."

Zarbon said.

He stares down Vegeta with a cocky smile on his face.

"Then why don't you see for yourself Zarbon!"

My brother quickly vanishes from my side and reappears next to Zarbon who swiftly turns to face Vegeta and throws a punch in his direction which of course Vegeta caught it with his bare hand. I fold my arms under my ample large breast and smile slightly knowing Vegeta could win this battle. I seen Zarbon fight before and he isn't that strong unless he transforms into that disgusting beast form.

Vegeta tosses Zarbon into the distant, Zarbon manages to stop himself and both of them kept vanishing from here and there during their battle. Zarbon places his right hand out and took ahold of his left forearm and summons an attack towards Vegeta.

"Brother don't get too cocky!"

I yell out but Vegeta took on the attack and causes it to redirect in another direction and it explodes in the distance. Zarbon seems surprised that Vegeta was so much stronger then before. Now the battle was starting up, both Vegeta and Zarbon throwing punches left and right. Zarbon using his legs to kick, but Vegeta was dodging every single blow. I tremble slightly from their power levels over whelming my body since I was no where near as powerful as them; even during my prime years when I was Frieza's best soldier.

Zarbon stops his kicks when Vegeta disappears and reappears in front of him doing a back flip and kicks Zarbon to the ground and soon caught up and kicks Zarbon from behind sending Zarbon through the dirt. I nod my head lightly to Vegeta's moves not wanting to yell out to him anymore worried I would distract him.

I remain in the sky not wanting to get in the way of the fight but I did want to get closer so I could hear their conversation, I felt like the best thing to do was to just stay put and if my brother was to lose I was far away from Zarbon to have a decent get away.

It didn't take long for Zarbon to transform into his beast form and he was extremely faster then before and was beating Vegeta up like he was nothing. I lower my arms from under my breast and let them rest at my side, digging my nails into my fist as I force myself to stay put not wanting to step into my brother's fight.

I kept looking away and closing my eyes with every hard blow Zarbon took out on Vegeta. They soon took the fight back into the sky and I kept on backing up trying to not get involved and it seems like Vegeta got the hang of Zarbon's new form and was holding up for the most part.

The ground below us starts to crumble and the seas began to get rough with the energy waves that were coming off their powers colliding. I took my eyes off the fight for a few moments and when I look back Vegeta was being used as a punching bag. Zarbon knocks him into a boulder and Vegeta crashes through the side and falls to the ground.

Soon Zarbon was throwing energy attacks at Vegeta and it was hard to watch as Vegeta ran from it in hopes to not get hit. He manages to send one towards Zarbon but he easily dodges it and it was heading straight for me, my eyes widen for a brief moment. With ease I lift my right arm up and swat the attack away from me, I grunt softly from the burn mark that the attack left on me. I guess I wasn't strong enough to withstand that attack with no harm. Oh well.

Zarbon took a hold of Vegeta from behind and held him tight, Vegeta began to elbow him in the stomach repeatedly until he let him go. I sigh in relief knowing Vegeta still had a fighting chance to win, sadly I spoke to soon. Zarbon tore Vegeta up and sent him straight for the ground. Vanishing from where he was he reappears behind Vegeta and held him tight before he throws him into the ground with a great explosion. I lean forward with my golden hues staring down to the crater hesitating to go after Vegeta.

A large crater was created and Vegeta was deep in the ground, I watch as the boarder of rock that kept the sea from the land broke and fills the crater and I was terrified Zarbon was going to let Vegeta drown. I had no other choice but to go straight into the water and save him myself. Diving into the water I swam down to the vey bottom and pulled my brother out of the hole and quickly made my way back to the surface in hopes Vegeta was still alive... Breaking through the surface I gasp for air and made my way to the edge of the land and lift Vegeta out. Zarbon of course was waiting for me at the edge and yanks me out of the water and tosses me to the ground.

He was back to his good looking self once more, he walks over to me and kicks me over to my back and looks down at me. His eyes narrow in a lustful manner when he notices my ample breast were visible in my white gown. Licking his lips slightly he chuckles softly before he spoke.

"You're in big trouble princess."

He yanks me up onto my feet and held me in his one arm but I wasn't planning on going with him without a fight. I began to kick and scream, biting his arm until he released me and ended up back slapping me a crossed the face leaving a large red mark on my face.

"You stupid bitch how dare you bite me! Don't fight me you will only end up hurt and I don't want to have to deal with frieza. Now let's go!"

Demands Zarbon, he reaches out for me but I quickly made a run for it but of course knowing Zarbon he reappear in front of me and kicks me in the stomach forcing me to my knee, gasping for air.

"Do I need to punish you again princess? It seems like I have to since you think its okay to fight me back."

He snickers under his breath while he reaches down grabbing my wet lavender locks in his hold. Forcefully he shoves me backwards, I fall back onto my bottom and elbows, gasping lightly for air as I slowly drag myself away. In one swift move he lowers himself to his knees and shoves his well built body on top of me.

"Stop! Get off of me!"

I yell at him, using my right hand to attempt to push him off of me. He grabs my wrist, lifting it over my head and pins me to the ground. He manages to maneuver his lower region between my legs; roughly he inserts his large manhood into me. Tossing my head back I cry out in disbelief that this was happening to me once more and that I was too weak to make it stop. My wet breast jiggle with his fast rough thrust, he glances down watching them move. Using his free hand he pulls the top of my dress down to reveal my breast, lowering his head down he takes my left harden nipple into his mouth. I shake my head from side to side crying loudly wishing for this to end already. I turn my watery eyes to Vegeta who lies lifelessly on the edge of the bank.

"Vegeta! Wake up please! ….Help me."

I sob loudly knowing he may or may not be alive and I might be completely alone again. Zarbon grabs me by my chin and kisses me with force shoving his tongue into my mouth. I scream through the kiss wanting to rather die then lay here helplessly while he had his way with me. He bit my bottom lip softly as he grunts in pleasure, his hips thrusting hard into me a few more times before he collapse on me. Breaking the kiss he kisses my forehead and rests his forehead onto my own. Panting softly against my face, making my already damp cheeks moist from his hot breath. I turn my head to the side quickly to remove his face from my own.

"If you are done you can get off me now and take me to Lord Frieza!"

I spoke in a cold harsh voice.

Zarbon snickers against my ear lobe, kissing my neck a few times before he removes himself from me. Standing up he tucks his massive manhood away, my cheeks flush red from the sight but it soon vanishes. I did not move from the ground, I was too disgusted with myself to do anything anymore. He leans down over me, fixing my dress before he lifts me up into his arms and takes off towards the ship.

I rest my arms on my chest not wanting to touch him. I narrow my eyes to a current thought that came across my mind.

"Zarbon...Out of all the women who work on the ship and on Planet Frieza, why did you pick me to rape?"

I ask in a monotone voice, glancing up to him as I wait for his response. His blue cheeks flush red while he chokes nervously. Looking away from me he spoke.

"Shut up Ayama."

A smirk tugs on my lips from his reaction and wanting to make it worse for him.

"….You like me don't you Zarbon?"

I slowly wrap my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to his face, my lips barely touching his cheeks.

"Why didn't you just tell me you liked me instead of forcing yourself on me?"

His eyes widen to my words, turning his gaze to me he looked utterly stunned.

"I do not like you Ayama so get that thought out of your head! I raped you because I could!"

I remove my arms from around his neck, knowing I was only making this situation worse on myself. He was truly a heartless person who had no remorse for what he did to me twice already.

"Fine!"

We continue the rest of the flight to the ship quietly, entering into the ship he carries me through the corridors until we made it to Frieza's corridor, he knocks on the door waiting for permission to be let inside.

"My lord…I found the princess."

The door opens and Zarbon walks in and tosses me to the ground, I yelp in pain from the impact. I glare over my left shoulder to Zarbon with such hate in my eyes. I could hear Frieza walking over to me; using his tail he turns my face towards him and looks at my cut up face and growls.

"You had to use physical force to bring her back?"

Zarbon clears his throat and began to stutter his words knowing Frieza was furious with him.

"My lord I had to, she….she bite me…and refused to corporate with me…She left me with no choice but to use physical force."

Frieza lowers my head back down and walks over to Zarbon, I was unable to see what was going on but I could hear their conversation perfectly.

"You're pathetic Zarbon and what about the other dragonball; did you find it?"

"Uh about that my lord I didn't find the village but I did run into Vegeta who had the princess and I took care of him, he will no longer be a problem."

Replies Zarbon with confidence in his voice.

"Does that mean he is dead?"

Frieza question him as I could hear his tail thumping against the floor.

"I'm not sure I watched him fall into the water but of course the princess had to jump in and save him but when she pulled him out he wasn't moving…"

Frieza began to growl under his voice.

"So you don't know if Vegeta is dead or still alive? Go find him and bring him back to me ALIVE or else you will pay the consequences."

Frieza calls one of his other men into the room and orders him to call the Ginyu force to come to namek…A faint gasp left my lips, I have heard about them and how powerful they are. I could hear Zarbon leaving the room; he was to go look for my brother. A few hours had past and I was feeling better but the pain was still unimaginable. I forced myself to my knees and held on tightly to my stomach which was still sore from earlier and gaze up at Frieza who looks at me with disappointment.

"I'm glad to have you back princess, I was worried that those earthlings would harm you."

I lower my head and sigh softly, glad that frieza believes I was kidnap and that I didn't leave on purpose.

"I'm sorry if I worried you my lord."

"It's quite alright princess."

Our conversation was interrupted when Zarbon came into the room. Frieza turned to face the window.

"So tell me Zarbon how is Vegeta doing?"

"It looks as though he will recover soon."

Replies Zarbon with a steady tone in his voice.

All of the sudden the ship shook violently and we all were quite surprised, Both Frieza and Zarbon rush out of the room and head for the recovery room, I stayed in the main corridor. The ship shook once again and I knew it was my brother making an escape from here, I don't blame him but I just wish he came after me as well.

I heard the door open behind me and when I looked to see who it was, my brother came rushing in as he looked over to me and grins before he blast a hole into the window and began thrusting the dragonballs out the window into the sky. After he was done he rushes to the entrance to the room and sends an attack down both corridors. He was about to leave but hesitates for a few second, he growls loudly before rushing over to me, taking me into his arms. He takes off out of the space ship and we both hid behind a boulder not too far from the ship...

"Will you be okay to hold your breath Ayama?"

Vegeta ask with a concern tone in his voice seeing as though I was holding my stomach still. I nod my head lightly, he smiles at me and we slowly walk into the water, taking one big breath and submerge into the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

Ooc: {Ya ya I know I made Vegeta a little soft when it comes to his sister so sue me .}

Vegeta held me tightly in his right arm as he used his free arm to swim us through the ocean bottom, we swam for what seemed like forever and I was in too much pain to hold my breath for a long period of time. A dark shadow over casted us and with out a second to think my brother sent a blast in that direction but it ended up being a large fish.. We kept on going, everything down below looked the same just as it did above the water. I clinged tightly to my brother as I was struggling to not gasp for air, vegeta soon noticed as he took ahold of my chin with his free hand and places his mouth against my own and breathed some of his air into me in hopes it would be enough to get me through until we reached our destination.

After a little while longer we finally reached the surface and both of us gasp for air like two fish out of water. I held on tightly to him not being able to swim on my own. He swam over to the edge and helped me out first before he got out himself. We laid there for a few moments and smiled at each other, laughing together that we managed to out smart Frieza.

"Thank you brother for taking me with you."

"I wouldn't forgive myself if I left my only family to deal with Frieza and Zarbon."

He lifts himself onto his feet and slowly helps me up onto my own as I cried in pain from my stomach. He managed to help me walk over to a small divided area where all five of the dragonballs were. He sat me down next to them and chuckles to himself.

"It's a good thing I know how to throw, all five dragonballs made it together."

I giggled to his comment but soon stopped and held my sides. It had been some time since I laughed like this and more so with my brother. He quickly lifts his head up and runs out from our hide out and looks up into the sky..

"Did someone find us brother?"

I asked with a worried tone in my voice.

"Is it Zarbon?"

I feared Zarbon and did not wish to see him hurt my brother or myself again, but when I was to ask another question my brother cut me off.

"It's that earthling Krillin, he have one of the dragonballs."

He chuckles even more as he looked over to me.

"You stay put and watch the dragonballs while I go after the earthlings and deal with them."

My eyes widen as I heard his words I didn't want to be alone but more so alone with the dragonballs. I struggled to get onto my feet and made my way over to my brother and smiled at him.

"You're not going to leave me here brother, I'm coming with you if you like it or not."

Vegeta grunts under his voice as he turns away from me and was about to set off before he spoke.

"As long as you don't get in my way Ayama then you can tag along."

We both took off after Krillin but I was worried they would thing I sided with my brother and would force them to give my brother the dragonball. We flew through the air with top speed, I needed to tell my brother the truth about me knowing the earthlings were here before he found out himself and feel like I was keeping secrets from him.

"Brother, I need to tell you something."

"Oh?"

Spoke my brother as he looks over to me with his eyes narrowed.

"I knew that the earthlings were here a long time ago, they were the ones who saved me from Freiza and when you found me I was with Krillin and a small namek to go find the last remaining dragonball…I'm sorry for not saying something earlier."

"What? You were with them? Keeping them safe as though they were one of our own? Ayama they are earthlings, pathetic weak humans why did you side with them?"

Challenged my brother with anger in his voice, I knew by his tone he was upset with me keeping this from him.. I looked away from him.

"They saved me that's why. I felt like I owed them a favor."

"Bah! You're too soft Ayama!"

I narrowed my eyes to my brother and was alittle ticked off that he said I was soft but honestly I was a kind hearted sayian which was rare to witness. I was taking out of my thoughts when both my brother and myself sensed a power behind us, we knew it was zarbon who caught us…

"Ha it's that green haired goon, let him follow us. I'll take him down this time just you wait and see."

Finally reaching the cave where Krillin and his friends were hiding away at, we touched ground and both Krillin and Bulma trembled in fear as they laid their eyes on my brother.. I remained behind him with my head low ashamed that I was going to allow my brother to harm my new friends.

"Well well look what I found..Hand over the dragonball!"

Demanded my brother as he reaches out with his right hand expecting Krillin to hand it over. I looked up into the sky and saw Zarbon floating above us before he touched down and grins at all of us..

"Ayama get out of the way, things are going to get a little dirty around here."

Spoke my brother as he turns to face Zarbon and I did what I was told and walked over to bulma and Krillin and kept myself out of the way.

Once I was out of the way both my brother and Zarbon began to fight, throwing punches and kicks at each other hoping they land a good hit but they both kept dodging each others blows. Taking the fight into the air, my brother sent energy attacks towards zarbon who barely got out of the way of them.

I could feel vegeta's powers and he was a lot stronger then he was with their first fight. One of my brother's attacks landed close to where bulma, krillin and I were located. Bulma let out a scream as krillin yanks bulma by the wrist to take off, I tried to reach out to stop them but my brother quickly noticed them trying to escape and sent energy attacks in front of them to stop.

Krillin manages to stop before running into the explosion, turning around he glares coldly at my brother and remain still knowing they wont be able to get away without getting hurt. I turned to look up at my brother and I saw Zarbon quickly appear next to my brother and tried to attack my brother with one of his energy balls but thankful my brother dodged it and kicks Zarbon to the ground.

Zarbon catches himself and lands carefully onto the ground, he paused for a moment as though he was in thought and I was hoping he was going to come to his senses and stop the battle but he charges towards my brother who leaps over him and lands a few feet from him.

Zarbon was getting angry and finally transformed into his beast the fight kept on; I took a hold of my dress and prayed that my brother would be able to win this time. I just can't go back to freiza.. The fight once again to flight and my brother was holding his own and was doing great, I know this time he will win.

Vegeta opens his hand as dirt falls into zarbon's eyes as my brother reappears behind him and punches through his armor with an energy ball in his hand. I did find it funny how we sayian played dirty to win a battle.

Zarbon was at a lost and managed to let my brother get the best of him as vegeta appeared over him and slams him into the water. Crashing hard to the still sea water. My brother taking no chances in zarbon coming out he blasts the water with multiple attacks.

But Zarbon did make it out and the fight continued on, they both land before us and we listened in to their conversation.

"Give it up already!"

Cried out Zarbon with frustration in his voice.

My brother chuckles to his comment being amused that zarbon was acting as though he was a big threat to my brother.

"Oh really? Or else what? Because I'm just starting to get warmed up Zarbon. I strongly suggest you leave before I finish you off."

Replied my brother with a cocky smile on his face, zarbon taking a step forward as he clinches his fist together and growls.

"You finish me off? Bah don't make me laugh Vegeta!"

A burst of laughter left Zarbon's lips as he was too being cocky.

"Did you forget how easily I defeated you last time?"

Challenged Zarbon.

"You under estimate the power of a sayian warrior."

Spoke my brother.

Zarbon growls loudly as he shakes with anger and his eyes narrowed with hate dwelling within them, I knew this battle wasn't going to last much longer.

They went at it again throwing punches left and right both sending blows to each others faces and stomachs, my brother sends a ruthless punch to Zarbon's stomach breaking through his armor, Zarbon's eyes looked as though they were about to burst out of his eye sockets as he held onto Vegeta's head. My brother took advantage of the situation and kept on jamming his fist into his stomach over and over again.

I could hear Zarbon begging for his life and trying to reason with my brother to side with him and take on frieza, Zarbon was truly a coward and my brother didn't want to hear ant of it as he blast Zarbon at point blank range and sends him flying into the air and into the water.

My brother turns to face us as a wide grin forms on his face.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot about you two..Now hand me that dragonball or else!"

Krillin clinches tightly to the dragonball as Bulma clinged to the rock next to her. I watched in disappointment not knowing who to side with.

"No way Vegeta I'll fight to the bitter end before I hand the dragonball over to you."

My brother crosses his arms over his chest and chuckles to Krillins sad attempt to challenge my brother to a fight.

"Very well, if it's going to be like that, I'll kill you then your friend over there."

My eyes widen as my brother threaten to hurt Bulma, she had nothing to do with this, but Krillin finally gave in and hands Vegeta the dragonball as I slowly made my way over to my brother's side.

Once the dragonball was in my brother's hands we both took off back to the other five dragonballs. I kept my head down and sighed knowing Krillin and Bulma probably would never forgive me for siding with my brother instead of them.

As we were flying I could sense Gohan not too far from us, I worried for him since he was just a child and my brother being such a ruthless warrior he wouldn't go easy on him. My brother stops in mid air and begins to look around for gohan. I kept my eyes peeled in hopes I would find him first and try to stay inbetween them so my brother wont dare harm him..I didn't know why I felt the strong urge to protect him but my heart keeps telling me to do so.

"I know you're here! Come out now before I lose my patients!"

Yelled my brother who kept his eyes opened and was looking in every hole in the area.

"Brother lets just go maybe it was nothing."

I said in hopes he would believe me and we could go on our way and gohan could get away safely.

"No Ayama, I felt a power around here.. I'm not leaving until I find out who it is."

Challenged my brother.


	6. Chapter 6

{If you want an mental image of Ayama go to photobucket and type in Suzuna.. :3}

{In this scene I know Vegeta says "Oh the son of Kakarot but I don't want to reveal his name just yet to Ayama. So…I reworded that line... Hope no one minds. }

My brother was growing tiresome of waiting for who ever was hiding to come out; I knew in my heart it was gohan hiding. I looked over to my brother who growled under his breath.

"Fine! If you won't come out on your own I'll just blast you out!"

My brother chuckles loudly as he lifts his hand over his head as lightening sparks from his hand, my eyes widen as I didn't want gohan to get hurt and I reacted before I could have the chance to think and gripped tightly to my brother's arm and held onto it tightly.

"Vegeta stop this! Please don't hurt him."

My brother looked over to me with a shock reaction on his face, wondering what on earth I was doing and who I was protecting from him.

"Get off of me Ayama!"

"STOP!"

Cried out Gohan who slowly climbed over the small boulder he was hiding from, I smiled in relief knowing he was doing the right thing in coming out and facing my brother. I kept on noticing gohan was looking over the edge of the boulder, was he hiding something from us? Maybe he was but I remained silent not wanting to tell my brother what I was thinking.

"Well, look at that. It's that low class sayian's son.."

My eyes widen from my brother's words, I never expected Gohan to be a saiyan but then again he was strong for someone so young. No human kid could manage to last this long.

"You have a dragon ball? Where did you get it?"

Asked gohan.

"Oh this thing, It was a gift from your bald headed friend."

I could hear gohan growling under his breath as he looked at my brother with rage in his eyes.

"You better have not hurt them!"

"I didn't even lay a finger on them kid! Since I have all seven dragonballs I went easy on them."

Gohan kept looking behind him as though whatever he was hiding was very important. My eyes shot open as I finally realized he was hiding a dragonball. I wanted to tell my brother but I didn't want Gohan to get hurt so I left the subject alone. As long as Frieza didn't have any of the dragonballs I didn't care who else had them.

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that my brother was face to face with gohan and they were having a conversation, I got closer to try and hear what they were saying but before I even could, I watched as my brother placed his hand on gohan's head and quickly knees him in the stomach. Laughing from his action my brother flew back up to me.

"Let us go, no need to stay around any longer."

I nod my head and followed my brother back to out hide out. I kept thinking about gohan and hope he would stay safe from Frieza's goons and soon the ginyu force would be here..

"Uh, that's right the ginyu force is coming."

My brother over heard me talking out loud to myself and his reaction was unforgettable.

"What did you just say? The Ginyu force is coming here, now?"

I looked away from my brother before we landed at the torn down namek village and stood there for a moment.

"Yes, I over heard Frieza and Zarbon talking about calling the ginyus to come here to take care of you brother…I'm so worried."

"Bah! Don't be sis, I'm a lot stronger now thanks to Zarbon I can easily take out the ginyu force…"

I looked over to my brother and forced a smile on my face.

"I do hope you're right brother."

My brother hands me the dragonball as he went and dives into the ocean in search for the dragonball he hid earlier today. I stared down at the ball in my hands and sighed.

"So much blood was shed today just for these over sized balls… Nothing should be worth all this trouble and deaths…"

I shut my eyes and tried to rid the thoughts of all the nameks that were killed before my eyes. A loud crash came over from the water as my brother shot out and began screaming in anger as he took off at top speed back in the direction we came from.. I blinked for a few second and realized gohan did have a dragonball because why else would my brother be so angry… I soon took off after my brother staying a good distance away from him not wanting to get in his path of destruction

We reached Gohan's hide out as my brother rushed into the cave and in a matter of seconds blew it up. Screaming insanely for the dragonball.. I remained in the air watching over my brother making sure he didn't do anything too stupid and out of control.. He came back into the air and kept looking in every direction trying to scene their powers.

After searching for a few hours, my brother finally gives up and we head back to our hide out and wait for something to happen which I knew wouldn't be long, the ginyu force is to arrive at any day now.. I trembled slightly to that thought as my brother seemed so calm and collect… I was jealous of his powers and wish I knew how to fight and keep myself safe and not feel so useless.

All of the sudden, the ground below us began to shake as large red energy balls were beginning shot in every direction around us..

"Uh what's going on brother?"

"Don't worry Ayama it's just Frieza he is growing inpatient."

Spoke my brother trying to calm down my nerves, but it didn't it made me worry even more as a blast flew over us and a gust of wind blew inbetween the two boulders and I shielded my face from the harsh winds.

"Damn it, we're just a bunch of sitting ducks. I need that last dragonball before Freiza's goons get to it first."

We waited around for what seemed like forever, I was growing bored and inpatient myself. My brother quickly jumps up and chuckles to himself which startled me and I fell off the dragonball that I was sitting on.. My brother looked at me with a puzzled expression but shook his head and smiled.

"At last I finally found them, the last and finally dragonball will be mine now."

Vegeta took one of the dragonballs in his arm as he looked over to me.

"Well…."

I sat back up, fixing myself as I looked back at my brother.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to come with me or not?"

My eyes perked up as I was surprised that my brother was asking me if I wanted to come with him. I smiled lightly as I stood up and we both walked out of our hide out and took off into the air after Gohan and Krillin.

We both kept our energy levels down so they wouldn't sense that we were on their tails. My brother seemed to be dealing with mix emotions being angry and excited at the same time. I wasn't too sure if that was a good combination but I said nothing, worried my brother would snap back at me.

I could feel that krillin stopped and was not going any where, did he sense us that fast? But it didn't take us long to catch up to him, I remained behind my brother and allowed him to do all the talking.

My brother was about to attack krillin until he quickly turned around and looked over to the tall rock tower in the distance.

"What is that I'm feeling? Is that where you hid the dragonball?"

Without giving krillin a chance to speak, vegeta takes off towards the tower and I of course followed behind. We landed infront of a namek home and we were greeted by a young namek.

"You little runt get out here now and give me that dragonball!"

Yelled my brother as he shook his fist to the namek house. Gohan steps out and he felt so much stronger then before as he stood in front of us. "What made him so strong? What or who was inside that has such great powers?"

"Alright kid enough with these games, where is my dragonball?"

There was a moment of silence before my brother suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter and I looked at him abit concern but he soon stopped.

"Do you seriously think you're just as strong as me kid? Don't me make laugh."

Denda steps out of the home with a worried expression on his face as he spoke to all of us.

"There is a strong force coming to our planet!"

"What?" everyone cried out in shock..

"It's Goku, it has to be."

Spoke Krillin as he smiled up at the sky.

"Daddy? Is it really him Krillin?"

"Who is this Goku guy that they are speaking of?" I asked myself but it seemed as though my brother knew him as well since he had a frighten facial expression, looking into the sky.. I thought to myself for a bit longer before it hit me..I gasp out loudly before I cired out in fear.

"IT'S THE GINYU FORCE!"

Everyone suddenly turned to face me as I trembled to the bone terrified that it was really them that were about to land on Namek and kill my brother and maybe even myself. My brother growls under his breath as he didn't want to believe me but he gazed back into the sky, clinching his free hand he spoke.

"Shit! Ayama is right it's the ginyu force."

My brother began to panic as he rushed over to gohan and snatches him up by his colar and screams at him. I took a step forward trying to calm my brother down but Krillin grabs me by the hand and shook his head. I sighed and allowed this to go on.

"Where is the dragonball kid! We don't have much time here! I swear I will crush you like a grape in my hand!"

"…I…I don't have the dragonball though it's at our hide out…I swear…"

Spoke gohan under short breaths.

Vegeta tosses gohan to the ground and turns to face Krillin.

"You don't get it, when the ginyu force gets here we are not strong enough to defeat all five of them. If you just hand me the dragonball I can wish myself immortality and we will have a fighting chance!"

The namek cleared his throat and spoke

'He is right we need to do something fast, I too feel an evil force heading our way."

"No we can't give you the dragonball, and then our search will be for nothing."

Cried out Krillin but was soon cut off by the namek.

"You will have two more wishes after he makes his own..Our Dragonballs gives you three wishes.."

My brother rushes over to krillin, yanking him up and shakes him like a lifeless rag doll..

"See you heard him; now give me your stupid dragonball."

Krillin growls under his breath as he pulls himself out of my brother's hold.

"Fine, follow me!"

We all soon set off to go to their hide out and to get the last and finally ball before the ginyus had the chance to find us and take the dragonballs away from us and possible our lives.

We soon landed on a small piece of land and we walked into the large crack in the boulder and Krillin soon handed me the dragon ball and we set off once again to my brother's hide out for the rest of the dragonballs. My heart was pounding in my chest as though it was about to burst out. I was finding it hard to breath with all the fear over whelming my body. I kept breathing hard to try and calm myself down but it didn't seem to help any..

My brother looked over to me and saw that I was struggling behind them and he soon slowed down and flew next to me.

"Ayama are you alright? You seem alittle pale."

I shook my head to him not wanting to lie and say that I'm doing fine.. I looked over to him as tears formed in my eyes; I feared the worse for us since we were the only saiyans that were remaining. I reached out and took a hold of my brother's hand and held on tightly knowing if we were to die at least we were going to die in style, fighting tooth and nail and having an honorable death that would make our father proud.

My brother held on tightly and smiled back at me trying to help keep my calm. We soon landed in our hide out and my brother yet again was demanding the dragonballs, but before Krillin could fight back the ginyu force landed right behind us.

My eyes widen as I felt their strong powers and I slowly turned to face them and I was frozen, too scared to move and I could feel their powers were much stronger then my brother's.

The head leader took a step forward and cleared his throat.

"I'm here to collect the two of you and the dragonballs."

"Hey boss, I found the other five dragonballs."

The leader turns his head and looks behind him and laughs.

"You seriously made this too easy Vegeta."

"I'll never surrender to the likes of you freaks, without a fight so bring it on!"

Challenged my brother who didn't seem scared or worried about their power levels.

The little green man started to tease and verbally torment my brother but my brother kept his cool and simply just shot back insults that made him angry. I placed the back of my hand to my lips and tried to not laugh myself, seeing as though my brother wasn't worried I started to relax.

"Hand us the dragonball Vegeta!"

Asked the leader once again but my brother wouldn't listen as he quickly throws the ball into the distance but the blue guy leaps into the air and goes straight for it..Without even having a chance to blink he was back with the dragonball in his hand..I took a step back and gasp on how fast he was.

"Now the other one please."

Spoke the leader again, my brother turned to face Krillin and yells.

"Destroy it now!"

When Krillin was about to punch the dragonball it too was suddenly gone in a matter of seconds. We all were stunned on how fast these guys really were. Maybe we didn't have a fighting chance to win.. Soon all my fears came back to me. When we looked back at the ginyu force the little green guy had the ball.

"So it is true then! The green guy does have the abilities to stop time."

Said my brother as he turned to face the five men before us.

"Do we have a chance to win Vegeta?"

Asked Krillin who seemed shaken up from all of this, my brother stood up straight and relax his muscles before he replied.

"Lets just put it this way, we have no other choice. We have to fight."

The leader took a few steps away from his men and smiled at my brother and I before turning to face his men.

"I'll take care of the royal pains here and you guys can do that rock paper scissors thing to see who gets who."

They soon all began to bicker and complain about what their leader said. Soon they all started doing the ridiculous game until the little green man began to cheer, seeing as though he won. Soon the leader vanished and reappeared behind me, yanking me up into his left arm. I screamed out as my brother turns to face me, his eyes widen as he tried to attack the leader but he leaps over my brother and makes the dragonballs levitate around his energy and took off. I struggled in his arm, kicking and screaming trying to get free. I had to think of some way to get free, and then it hit me. I placed my left hand to the side and with little energy that I had inside me I gathered it up into an attack and lunged it into his face, he cried out in pain and released me as I took off as fast as I could. I knew he had a scouter on him and it wouldn't take him long to find me so I panic and dove into the water and swam deep below in hopes he would find me.

I told ahold of a small boulder and held on as tight as I could and prayed that I could manage to hold my breath for long just enough to out smart the leader. I bit down on my bottom lip and struggled to hold my breath and was about to give up but before I even had the chance to do that half a dozen energy blast shot into the water all around me. I lowered myself to the back of the boulder to get out of range of the blast but one hit hard against the boulder causing it to crumble and I was hit hard from the blast and cried out in pain, swallowing water into my lungs I was drowning. I was losing all abilities to move or control my senses as my body slowly began to float to the surface and by the time I got there I blacked out.

I woke up in a dark area, the sound of water leaking and rats squeaking all around me. I forced my eyes open and gasp for air, I used all my strength to sit up and gazed around. It didn't take me long to realize where I was. I was in the lower chambers of Freiza's ship. I sighed softly knowing I had no chance of escaping. I curled my knees to my chest and held on tightly to myself so terrified for my brother and gohan. I closed my eyes and prayed for their safety.

Several hours past by and I was slowly losing my mind, scared to death that my brother was dead. My ears perked up when I heard someone entering the lower corridors and he seemed to be talking to himself about my brother. He came to my cell and laughed as he stared at me.

"Well well well, never thought I would see you back in here so soon princess."

I growled to him as I got onto my feet and took a few steps forward. Frieza's goon laughed at me and my weak attempt to fight him. A loud bang came from the other side of the lower chambers which caught the guard's attention and I took quick advantage of it and ran over to the cell bars, throwing my arms through the small spaces and wrap them around the guard's neck and tightened my grip as hard as I could until he stopped moving. I slowly released him and allowed his body to fall to the ground. Lowering myself to my knees I fondled my hand against his waist and armor until I found the key to my cell.

"Perfect."

I force the key into the lock and opened my door, I took a hold of the guard and dragged him into the cell and locked him in.. I laughed softly to myself as I finally had the chance to feel what it's like to be a true saiyan.

"Wait till vegeta hears about this."

I quickly made my way out of the lower chambers and down the corridors and kept an eye out for other warriors that remained on the ship. I managed to sneak myself into the main corridor where Freiz'a mostly spends his time at but he wasn't there. I ran over to the window and took a peek outside and saw Frieza with all the dragonballs. My eyes widen as I feared for the worst. He was about to make his wish, I waited for a few moments but nothing happened when Freiza called out to them.

"Why wouldn't the dragonballs work?" I thought to myself. Was there a password you have to say in order for them to activate? I kept low in hopes they wouldn't notice me out of the cell. I could barely feel my brother's power level in the far distance but it was there and I was so happy to know he was still alive.

I watched as Frieza jumped into his pod and took off, I was unable to make out what they were saying but I didn't care too much on where he was heading just as long as he left the dragonballs alone with the ginyu leader.. I just had to get him to leave so I could steal the dragonballs.

The door to Freiza's main corridor opens and my heart about drop to the floor, I quickly turned around and it was one of Freiza's goons. His eyes widen as he saw me out of my cell. He growls loudly as he made his way over to me. I needed a way to get him closer to me so I could try and take him out. I needed to release the saiyan within me.

I fell to my knees and threw my hands to my face and began to fake cry, peeking through my fingers I watched as the goon looked at me with a puzzled expression and made his way over to me, placing his hand onto my shoulder.

"Princess are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright, I did my husband wrong I'm so ashamed of myself for betraying him when he has been nothing but gracias to me all these years."

I could hear in his voice that he was at a lost for words but managed to try and calm me down.

"Please princess stop crying, I'm sure Lord Frieza will forgive you if you beg for it."

A faint chuckle seeps from my pink lips as I quickly took my right hand from my face and summoned an attack and threw it into his face. He backed away from me and yelps in pain, lifting myself onto my feet I did a swift spin in the air and kicked him as hard as I could to the sided of his face, knocking him out cold.

I land back to the ground and smiled lightly to myself as I rushed over to the door and locked it and went back to the window to keep an eye out on the ginyu leader. I sighed softly realizing that he was still out there and didn't manage to hear a single sound from inside.

"What an idiot, he has no idea what's going on in here. I'll soon have the dragonballs and frieza will never have the chance to make his wish."

I catch myself talking like my brother, lowering my gaze to my hands I could feel the Adrenaline rushing through my veins, this is what my brother experiences when he is in battle.. It feels amazing, the thrill of fighting coring through my body as I was becoming pump up for my next challenge, I know I was no where near as strong as the goons here on the ship but I knew I could hold my own for a little awhile.

I looked back outside and was completely clueless on what the leader was doing with the some of the remaining goons, making them dance and pose together. I cocked an eyebrow and felt abit embarrassed in just watching this crazy clown dance around like he was in a ballet. After they were finished he started to toss each and every one of them into the air, I shook my head and didn't even try bothering myself with what he was doing.

I was growing bored as I kept myself locked up in Frieza's corridors waiting for anything to happen that will help me with getting those dragonballs. I felt a power coming towards the ship as I rushed over to the window and saw the white haired man standing next to his leader and a row of the goons; they all rushed over to a bare spot on the ground and started digging. "Why were they digging? Maybe to hide the dragonballs?"

I was right, once the hole was deep enough they started to place the dragonballs inside and barried them. Soon after the remaining ginyus left, leaving the dragonballs to the remaining goons. This was my one and only chance to get to those dragonballs. I took off out of the corridor and went in search for something to fight with.

Running past the recovery room where my brother blew a hole through the wall, I saw a dead warrior on the floor; he had one of those laser guns on his arm. My eyes light up with excitement as I walked over to the corpse and yanked the gun off and placed it onto my arm. I had to find a way to get them to separate into a small group so it would be a lot easier to take them out.

Pointing the gun to the wall I clicked the button and fired causing a loud explosion. I took off behind one of the recovery pods and waited for my prey. It didn't take long for two of the goons to walk in with clueless expressions on their faces, I swallowed hard and came out from behind the pod and started firing at them until they fell to the floor. I made a daze for the door and ran down the corridor trying to find another hiding spot to lead in more goons. I fired another blast to the wall and waited. A goon came down the corridor from both sides of me, pointing their laser guns at me. I smiled to them as I summoned up an attack with my free hand and blasted the guy down on corridor and at the same time fired my gun at the other guy. Soon I was all out of goons to fight against, leaving the ship I made my way over to where I saw them barried the dragonballs and started to dig. I almost had them unbarried but a strong power was heading straight for me. I swiftly made a daze for the legs of the ship and hid behind them with my gun ready.


	7. Chapter 7

I growled under my breath as I waited nervously to see who was heading my way. I soon calmed down when I watched as my brother landed next to the ship. I rushed over to him over joyed that he was still alive; he looked over to me and smiled as I tossed my arms around him and held him close.

"Little brother, I'm so thankful that you are safe."

He pushed me away gently as he walks over to the ship.

"Where is frieza?"

Asked my brother as he slowly floats to the top of the ship and I soon followed behind.

"He left awhile ago brother."

We both went into the ship and head down the corridors, my brother kept looking around with a confused look on his face.

"Where are Frieza's goons? I highly doubt he would leave his ship unguarded."

A wide smile appears on my face as I took ahold of the gun on my arm and giggled lightly.

"I killed them all brother…I also know where the dragonballs are located."

My brother stops and turns to look at me with a shocked look in his eyes.

"You killed all the goons here? How?"

"With this nifty gun of course."

My brother laughs with me as we kept on down the corridor.

"So where are the dragonballs Ayama?"

"They are barried in front of the ship."

I replied as we went into the armor room and I leaned against the wall as my brother washed up and changed his armor before we head back outside to gather up the dragonballs. We could sense that gohan and krillin were outside the ship, we both hid behind the leg of the ship and just waited for them to finish digging up the balls for us.

Krillin throws his arms into the air and begins to call for a dragon to grant his wish, my brother clinches his fist together eager to rush out there to steal the wishes. I already knew what was going to happen…nothing. I looked at them with disappointment knowing that most nameks are dead and no one will get their wish if we don't have one to give us the password.

Soon two strong forces were only a few yards away, both krillin and gohan rush to hide as one of the ginyu force man and another man that look so much like Bardock landed near the dragonballs. I was lost for words as I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

They walked over to the dragonballs and stared at them, both my brother and myself remained hidden but Krillin came out laughing as he seem to know the guy. Was he the other saiyan my brother was telling me about earlier, gohan's father? It must be. I could see gohan still hiding behind the rock but he soon came out and screamed to krillin.

"Watch out Krillin that's not my father!"

Krillin looked over his shoulder and laughs to gohan.

"What do you mean it's not goku?"

My eyes widen as he said that, if he wasn't goku then who was he? Then it hit me, ginyu has the special abilities to transform his soul into another body..It was ginyu inside of goku's body.. I gasp softly as I was slowly making my way out of my hide out wanting to protect gohan but my brother yanked me back into the shadows and hisses into my ear.

"What do you think you're doing Ayama? Don't blow our cover!"

I snapped out of my trance, shaking my head lightly I look over to my brother and sighed.

"That's not gohan's father it's Ginyu…"

"What? How can that be?"

Asked my brother with a confused tone. He was completely clueless on the powers the ginyu force were so gifted with.

"He can switch his soul into other people's bodies."

We watched as the fake goku back hands krillin,sending him flying but he managed to catch himself and land on his feet. Everyone but myself seemed confused on the situation.

"That's not my dad, you have to believe me!"

Cried out Gohan we rushed out from behind the rock and was ready to fight the imposter. Ginyu burst into laughter as he kept his eyes on the two.

"You're right; I'm not your father. I'm taking your father's body for a test run."

We watched in shame as ginyu and jaice did their annoying dance to introduce themselves. No one seemed amused by it and kept quiet. Soon Ginyu charges at gohan and krillin and they begin to fight one another. I forced myself to take my eyes off of the fight and look over to my brother who still was at a lost for words.

Sensing a weak power in the sky, I quickly looked up and saw Ginyu's real body coming our way.. I smiled knowing if ginyu was in goku's body then that means goku is in ginyu's old body.

"You must defeat him Krillin, you guys can't let him win."

Spoke Goku who struggles to stand up, he was wounded and I was worried he wouldn't make it long enough to win against Ginyu. We all watched in fear as Ginyu started to power himself up in goku's body.

"Now take him out, he is getting weaker. He doesn't know how to use my full strength."

Krillin sneaks up behind ginyu and hammers him in the back of the head; gohan stares at him and starts to cry, too scared to take him out because of his outer looks. Krillin calms him down and they both take on Ginyu. I clinched my fist tightly wanting to step in and fight but my brother refused to let me go, I growled under my voice as I charged out of my hide out and went straight for Jaice and started firing the gun at him.

I managed to get in a few hits before he caught on and started to dodge all my blows, sneaking up behind me he sends me flying from a rough kick to the back. I slid against the dirt and laid there in pain. I could hear jaice next to me laughing as he kicks my side, flipping me over and slams his foot to my rib cage. I cried out in pain as he kept on going, one after another until I could feel my ribs breaking. I shut my eyes and tried to not think about the pain.

When all hope was lost I could hear my brother's voice.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Spoke my brother. I forced my eyes open and watched as my brother and jaice began to fight, I could see that my brother was taking the fight away from me to keep me from getting hurt anymore. I laid there in pain as I was unable to move, so I just kept on watching the fights. It looked as though Gohan and Krillin were going to win against ginyu since he was so sluggish and didn't know his left from his right.

I took my eyes off one fight and looked on my brother's fight and of course my brother finished off jaice within a matter of seconds. He was always the show off in the family. I laughed softly to myself but stopped when my ribs ache in pain. Soon goku jumped into the fight and it was now three on one and I hoped it was a good advantage but once my brother was done he soon took his rage out on ginyu, beating him into a bloody pulp.

I knew ginyu had something up his sleeve as my brother flew into the air and was coming back down with force.

"He's changing!"

Cried out Goku and I panic to no end as I feared that ginyu would steal my brother's body. As the transferring was happening I watched as goku tosses himself inbetween my brother and ginyu and soon they were in their original bodies. I sighed in relief but I knew I shouldn't since goku's body was so badly beaten he would be unable to fight.

"So is this Ginyu or Kakarot?"

Spoke my brother loudly; my eyes shot open as my heart raced within my chest. That name that my brother said it's the name of my son who died but why would my brother call him Kakarot? It makes so much sense now, he looks identical to Bardock and he is a saiyan and my brother just called him Kakarot.

"It has to be my son…Kakarot he is alive, after all this time he has always been alive but how? My planet was destroyed." then it suddenly came to me. "That last space pod that left the planet before Frieza blew it up, that…that was my son.. I..need to get to him.."

I struggled to get onto my feet as I cried in pain and managed to get onto my feet and slowly made my way over to my son, I looked up into the air and saw that ginyu was trying to switch bodies to my brother but my son quickly tosses a frog in the way and ginyu switched bodies with a namek frog. I finally reached my son and fell onto my knees and cried.

He looked up at me with one eye opened and smiled at me. He blushed slightly as though he was embarrassed that I was so close to him.

"Who are you?"

He asked me with a loving smile on his face, I reached out and stroke the side of his face ever so lightly and smiled back at him.

"Kakarot…My son. It's really you."

He seemed surprised that I called him my son, soon gohan and krillin came over and were shocked with my words as well.

"He's your what now?"

Asked krillin who was also confused. I forced myself to laugh as I leaned down and kissed my son's forehead.

"All this time I thought you were dead my son but you're not…You managed to survive all this time all on your own."

I…I don't understand, are you my mother?"

Asked my son with a puzzled expression.

"Yes I am your mother Kakarot, I am so sorry for not being there for you. I thought you died on our home planet."

Krillin and gohan helped goku onto his feet and everyone seemed happy now but one person in the group was not. My brother who stormed over to us and yanked me closer to him and started to yell at me.

"Are you kidding me Ayama? You're Kakarot's mother? You mated with a low class warrior and had a bastard child who now stands before us. You give our family a bad name; I bet our father is turning in his grave right now."

I yanked myself away from my brother and sent a harsh slap acrossed his face as tears rolled down my face.

"How dare you say such hurtful things to me brother! I loved Bardock and he loved me. I didn't care if he was one of our low class warriors he meant everything to me and so did my son. Father knew about my pregnancy and took it to his grave. So you either accept it or we are no longer brother and sister!"

He let out a faint gasp as I threaten him with denying the fact that he was my brother. He looked away from me and didn't say anything to me. I turned away from him and kept all my attention on my son. My brother cleared his voice and spoke to krillin and gohan.

"Frieza will be back soon, we need to get kakarot healed before then so we have a fighting chance against him. Now let's go!"

We all go into the ship and down the corridor until we reached the recovery room and place my son into the pod and fill it up with saiyan dna and it would heal my son up in no time. I remained in the room as my brother takes Krillin and my grandson to another room to get new clothes to wear. I gazed into the pod and watched my son heal; I didn't want to be away from him not even for a second. I sighed softly knowing he wasn't going to go anywhere and would be here for awhile so I forced myself to leave the room, looking back at my son one last time before completely leaving.

I went into the room where my brother and the others were, seeing as though they were already in saiyan uniform. My grandson looks so grown up in his armor; I smiled down at him and giggled softly which caught his attention. He rushed over to me and smiled.

"Yes Gohan?"

"So does this mean you're my grandma princess?"

I placed my hand ontop of my gohan's head and stroke his black locks softly.

"Yes I'm your grandmother."

Gohan and myself laughed softly but I gripped tightly to my side and fell to my knees in pain. All the excitement and happiness going around I completely forgot I had broken ribs. My brother looked over to me with tired eyes and grunts at me in frustration. He made his way over to me and lifts me into his arms and carries me back into the healing chamber and sticks me in one of the pods, hooking up all the wires and cords to me and I too was going to be stuck in here until I was fully healed.

Gohan rushed to my pod and looks at me with worried eyes but I could barely hear my brother talking to gohan.

"Don't worry she will only be in there for about thirty minutes, she isn't as badly beaten up like kakarot is."

Gohan looked at me with a worried look on his young face as he soon walked out of the room. Soon my brother left as well, but returned back with a clock in his hand. He set it and placed it next to my pod and sat down and fell asleep. I too drifted off into a slumber. I was still in denial that my son was alive, here with me right now in the same room. I felt like crying for joy but I couldn't tell if I was or not because of the liquid I was in.

The time went by fast as I was suddenly awaken by my healing pod beating, my brother woke up and tap on a few buttons and the liquid drained from my pod and opens slowly, I lift myself out and felt good as new. My brother and myself look out the window and noticed it was dark out.

"Brother why is the sky black? It's never been dark before."

It took my brother a few moments to realize what was going on and screamed out in rage as he charged out of the room. I blinked a few times still clueless on what was going on, I slowly made my way over to the window a saw a very large green dragon in the sky, my mouth about dropped to my feet as I was amazed on how beautiful the dragon looked. I too was heading out of the room but before I did I took one last look at my son and smiled.

Once I left the skip I went straight for the dragon knowing everyone was over there, landing a few feet from my brother who had denda by the neck shaking him violently, demanding him to make him immortal. Soon Denda started to chant for my brother's wish but before he even finished the dragon's eyes went black and smoke forms from his mouth and vanishes, the balls turned from beginning bright orange with stars to solid white stone.

"Wh…what happened?"

Asked Krillin as we all watched the sky turn back to its original state, our gazes went back to denda who was on his knees crying..

"It's Guru, he's dead…When he dies the dragon dies too."


	8. Chapter 8

{FYI: I will not be doing the entire frieza fight because It will take too much of the story so I'm going to dumb it down.}

I just stared at my brother as they all soon began to panic and cry over the eldest namek. My brother was furious as he shouted and cursed to all of us. His eyes widen and filled up with fear, I was puzzled on why he had such an expression but a great power over whelmed my body as I was too scared to move a muscle. I knew who was behind me and I did not wish to turn to face him. Shutting my eyes I tried to think of being in a better place hoping I was dreaming but sadly I was not.

My eyes widen as I shouted in pain as lord Frieza's tail whips against my back and I fall face first to the ground. I trembled in agony unable to lift myself back but I managed to lift my head up to see that no one was moving, too frighten to even speak let alone try to run away.

"It seems as thought you took out the Ginyu force, you fellows should be proud of yourselves. You managed to defeat the most powerful force in the universe."

Spoke Frieza who took a few steps forward and chuckles lightly to himself.

"I knew you two would turn on me, I just didn't know when. It's a pity; I did enjoy your company Ayama and Vegeta you always did my dirty work."

Everyone soon ran out of Freiza's path as he was now directing his anger towards my brother. I forced myself onto my knees and began to breathe heavy trying to not think about the unbearable pain.

"You ruined everything! I could have been immortal you sayian freak show! Now you will die!"

Screamed Frieza as he growls loudly under his voice.

My brother chuckles to his comment and not once did he seem amused with Frieza's threats.

"I don't care, I quit I don't work for you anymore. I'm done being under your command. I'm a free now and so is my sister."

Freiza burst out into a laughing fit before he powers himself up; small rocks shake on the ground and slowly float all around him. His power was unbelievable, that I could see the doubt and fear in Vegeta's eyes. This was truly our end, we fought well to get this far but this was the end of the line for us.

Soon the fight started, my brother and Frieza throwing blast at one another and vanishing from one place to another. Gohan quickly rushed over to me, taking me by the arm and leading me to a large boulder and we remained behind them to keep ourselves safe from any blows. We all huddled together as we covered our ears and shut our eyes in hopes we would not get hit by a redirected blow. I could feel the ground beneath me shaking violently from the constant blows going back and forth from my brother and frieza.

"We have to attack frieza while he is distracted."

Spoke Krillin, Gohan and myself nod our heads as we all vanished and reappears behind frieza. Both Krillin and gohan summon up their attacks as I began shooting the laser gun at him but Frieza turned around and sent a blast our way. We managed to dodge the first blow and tried to keep out of his range but frieza was quick at sending blast at all three of us. I was surprised on how fast I was able to move without getting hit.

I quickly made a daze for the boulder to get out of his way but I stumbled over my dress and fall to the ground. I gasped loudly as I tried to get myself back onto my feet but when I looked over to Frieza a blast was coming straight for me. I shut my eyes and awaited to get hit but I heard my brother as I opened my eyes and watched my brother punch the blast into the distance.

Now it was time to get down and dirty as my brother and Frieza started throwing fist at one another, their powers clashing against one another which sent me and the guys flying back a few feet. We were so stunned that my brother was taking Frieza on all by himself. I was so terrified that my brother wouldn't win but he seemed to keep up with Frieza.

The ground started to crackle and break apart from the over whelming powers of them both, a crater formed under their feet and got deeper and wider as they increased their powers. I was truly amazed on how quickly my brother got so stronger in the past six days that we have been here. They stayed in the crater for awhile longer before leaping out and both stood at different sides of the crater.

"Not bad vegeta, I see that you got stronger but it's not enough to defeat me."

Challenged frieza who had a cocky smile on his face, which he should have since he wasn't bluffing about his powers like Zarbon and Dodoria did with my brother.

"Why don't you transform frieza, I want to see the real you. Your faithful zarbon blurted it out about your different stages."

Spoke my brother. My eyes widen as I never knew about them and couldn't manage frieza being even stronger then what he is now. If what my brother is saying is true then we all are doomed to die on this planet.

"Sure why not, you all are in for a hell of a ride."

Laughed frieza as he powers himself up even more as everything all soon went white. I shield my face with my forearm and watched in fear. I was abit confused he did not look that different from what he did before just lost his armor suit but his power was slightly stronger then before but the transformation wasn't over as he continues on powering up until his body got three times larger and his power went through the roof. He took off straight for my brother as they began to take hits from each other but my brother was getting most of the blows while frieza dodged what blows came his way.

{Videos I'm watching had a cut off between the two fusions so….I'm bullshitting the rest lol}

Gohan grew angry and charged for frieza and threw both his fist at frieza's face trying to get in a good hit, my brother stepped aside and allowed gohan to have his turn but it ended just as quickly as it started. Frieza throw my grandson to the ground and placed his foot on top of his head and started to crush him. I covered my mouth and began to sob, I was going to witness my grandson's death and I was unable to stop it.

"Oh Vegeta are you too scared to help out your little friend. It's ashamed that you won't lift a finger to help him."

I shook my head in disbelief that my grandson my only grandson was going to die such a painful death. I shut my eyes and screamed loudly.

"Get off of him!"

I lifted myself up onto my feet as anger grew within me and my powers seemed to have increased I was not scared anymore all that matter was getting gohan out of harms way. I disappeared and reappeared in front of frieza sending a ruthless kick to his face which sent frieza flying a few feet and right when I did that I could hear krillin screaming as a bright blade of energy was coming straight for frieza but he managed to do a back flip and dodge it but it hit his tail and his tail came straight off. I smiled at what was happening as I landed next to gohan and lifted him into my arms and took off into a safe area.

Krillin summoned up more of his disk and we all watched as frieza dodged every single one of them. I clinged to my grandson and hoped that my son would hurry up and finish with his healing to give us a helping hand. Krillin seemed cocky and fired up to fight as he teased frieza to the point of pissing him off and they both took off in another direction. I sighed in relief as I looked down at my grandson and smiled.

"Are you okay gohan?"

He forced a smile on his face as he nods his head too weak to even speak. Denda soon made his way over to us and smiled kindly at me.

"I'm going to heal him."

I nod my head and slowly lowered gohan to the ground and allowed denda to heal him, he placed his hands over gohan and a bright energy came from him and soon gohan was back to his old self. I clapped my hands together as tears of joy streamed down my face.

Krillin soon joined us and we were all happy to see him but not even a few seconds later frieza came back and was pissed as ever. I took gohan by his hand and pulled him close to me but he pushed my away and joined the others in the air ready to keep on fighting. All three of them sent energy blows one after another at frieza, maybe if they work together then maybe we had some hopes in winning this fight.

The cloud of smoke slowly cleared up and frieza was unharmed and wasn't phased with their attempt of team work. All three of them soon took off straight for frieza to do a head on attack but before they could even reach him a bright glow of energy appears before them making them stop in their tracks.

When the glow dimmed down it was a namek, I was shocked to see one still alive here and one that was willing to fight frieza head on by himself. Who does he think he is a super namek? If my brother can't beat him then this weak namek can't either. All hope was lost for all of us. I lowered my gaze to the gun on my arm and sighed knowing it wasn't strong enough to do me any good. I removed it from my arm and chucked it into the sea.

I was unable to hear the conversation between the group and moaned softly under my breath. I turned my gaze to the space ship and was hoping my son would appear soon, I lifted myself onto my feet with my right hand rest gently on my upper breast and soon took flight towards the ship but before I even got a yard away frieza shot a blast towards me, everyone screamed my name as I turned to see the blast right before me. My eyes widen as it hit me head on and I crash landed onto the ground and was knocked out cold with my body covered with minor wounds.

The second I felt myself waking up I quickly jolted up and gasp loudly in shock. I looked around me and saw Denda next to me with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him and took him in my arms and hugged him.

"Thank you denda for healing me..What's going on now?"

Denda had a worried look on his face as he shook his head to my question.

"Not so good."

Spoke denda as he looks in the direction on where the fight was, I looked around and saw that all the small islands were destroy and everyone seem to have relocated themselves. Denda helped me onto my feet and we quickly but quietly made our way to where the fight was and I could see everyone but my brother. My heart suddenly stopped when I was so worried about him going up against frieza alone.

When we looked over into the distance we could see frieza and my brother fighting but when frieza caught a glimpse of us and shot a beam right for me, I tried to get out of the way but when I dodged and landed on the ground I heard a loud blast and when the clouds cleared up I looked over my shoulder and saw denda laying dead next to me. I quickly rushed over to him and lifted him into my arms and cried.

"Denda… No."

I was tired of seeing everyone dying before me and now that frieza was at his finally transformation, no one could take him on. Everyone was completely surprised that frieza took out denda knowing of his healing powers, now none of us can regain our strength once we are beaten down by frieza. Gohan rushed over to me and placed his hands onto my shoulder, digging his fingers into my skin. I knew he was hurt and angry that his friend was now dead.

When we looked back up to frieza he was gone, we looked all around hoping he wouldn't appear behind us to do a surprised attack. All of the sudden frieza appears right next to myself and gohan, I froze in shock and refused to look up at him but before I had the chance to hold back gohan, he charges for him and starts fighting him. Frieza was too fast for him and soon krillin and piccolo jump in and try to attack but all failed as well.

"Ayama get away from him!"

Cried out my brother as I quickly lift myself onto my feet and flew straight for my brother and remained by his side. I could feel him trembling through his armor, I knew he was scared of frieza but kept his cool and tried his best to not let it show. Frieza vanishes from the fight and I felt sick to my stomach afraid he would hurt my grandson I was so lost in thought when I heard my brother yell.

"He's behind you!"

Frieza stood behind them with his two fingers pointing at them, a laser beam shots out and heads straight for gohan, I gasp loudly and scream at the top of my lungs.

"GOHAN…NO!"

Everything felt like it went into slow motion, watching as the beam went straight for my grandson and soon watching my brother rushing towards gohan. I clinged tightly to my dress in hopes vegeta would get to him in time. When the beam was almost to gohan my brother smacks gohan to the ground and the beam continues on and crashes into a boulder.

I flew down and took gohan into my arms and about squeezed him too death.

"Grandma, I can't breathe."

I released him and giggled softly to myself as a few tear streams down my face.

"I'm sorry gohan, I was just so scared of losing you."

"Thank you vegeta."

Spoke gohan as he looked up to my brother and smiled.

"I didn't save you punk, so don't thank me."

I sighed and smiled softly knowing my brother was too proud to admit he saved his nephew.

My brother had a cocky smug look on his face as he made his way over to frieza and chuckles.

"Do you really think you can take on frieza by youself?"

Asked Piccolo. My brother laughed even more as he clinches his fist tightly and was ready to fight.

"Of course."

Replied my brother. I held onto gohan and I couldn't take my eyes off my brother, worried this would be the last time I see him before frieza beat him to death.

"Now frieza prepare to lose against a super sayian. My power is unbeatable."

Challenged my brother, my eyes shot wide open as his words rang in my ears. I was confused, how can my brother be a super sayian. I don't think his power is even near frieza's powers. I just remained in the back and prayed that whatever my brother was saying would be true.

But Frieza did not find him serious as he lifts his hand to his lips and chuckles to my brother's comment.

"You a super sayian..My I'm trembling in fear."

Joked Frieza which upset my brother even more. My brother starts to power up and his energy spikes up high as we all took a few steps back and watched in amazement that my brother got so strong so quickly. Maybe he was right about a sayian getting stronger after each battle. Maybe we did stand a chance in winning

Lightening was building up all around vegeta and soon around us, taking flight into the air for safety we watched from up high. Waiting to see if we will live or wait to see if we die. It was all up to my brother's new found powers to save us all. Once my brother's power was at its peak everything went bright, it was hard to keep my eyes open to see what was going on but I ended up having to cover my face to shield the light. Frieza didn't seem to be taking the fight seriously and was toying with my brother with his great speed. I could see the fear on my brother's face and it made me want to cry to see my little brother like this. Using his new powers my brother begins to shot energy balls at frieza which now frieza was making my brother look like a fool, dodging without even breaking a sweat and making my brother work harder in fighting.

It looked as though vegeta was growing tired and worn out quickly. I kept my right hand to my chest and prayed softly hoping my brother wouldn't give up.

"You keep talking about being a super sayian but it seems like its just talk…"

Chuckles frieza as he kept his index finger to his lips and smiles as though he thought this was nothing but a petty game to him. It seems as though my brother lost his cool and began sending multiply blows at frieza as he flew in different directions. I bit down on my bottom lip, hoping he would hit frieza even just once but he was just to damn fast.

All of the sudden frieza appears before my brother, waving his tail back and forth. My brother stood there like a frighten puppy dog and it upset me to see the prince of all sayians shaking like a child before frieza, but who wouldn't be? Frieza was unbeatable.

Becoming frustrated my brother jolts himself into the sky and summons a large purple blast and cast it down right for frieza. The blast got closer to frieza but he just remained standing where he was and then leaps towards the blast and kicks it away as though it was nothing. The blast combusted in the sky and the whole area shuttered and the whole sky turned bright purple.

"I wasted enough time here already, let's just finish this vegeta."

Spoke frieza, when I looked up at my brother I could see tears swelling up in his eyes, seeing my brother at his breaking point caused me to cry knowing this was the end for him. I closed my eyes and turned away to ashamed of both of us to look at what was going on. Frieza leaps into the air doing multiply front flips until he reached my brother and whips him a crossed his face with his tail, sending him into the water.

Both I and gohan tried to rush over to save my brother but piccolo ordered us to stay.

"I can't just stand here and watch my brother be beaten to death.."

I cried out.

"We can't lose you either Ayama, so just remain with us and we will think of something."

Replied Piccolo.

I clinched my fists together and forced myself to stay and just watch from the side lines. I watched as frieza stood on a small rock that was barely above sea level and saw him cast away the sea from around him making a wall of water all around him. We were unable to see what was going on but I knew what was happening. He was using my brother as a punching bag.

Soon frieza came out with my brother, having his tail wrapped around his neck and landed right in front of us for all of us to see him abuse and slowly kill my brother. He was truly a sick heartless man. One punch after another right in the mid back, hearing my brother groans and cries out in pain. I couldn't bare the sight and fell to my knees and covered my ears and shut my eyes not wanting to see anymore. It broke my heart into millions of pieces to see my little brother in that situation.

When I was unable to hear my brother's cries I looked up to see him unconscious but frieza kept on beating him senselessly. My brother might have made mistakes in his past and present but he truly did not deserve such cruel punishment.


	9. Chapter 9

{Conversations and fights have been cut short..}

I just sat there and cried as my brother woke up and his eyes met mine, tears formed in his eyes and they were filled with emptiness and disappointment. I clinged to my dress and forced myself to stay put knowing if I tried to step in I would only get killed. I refused to take my eyes away from looking at my brother in hopes it would comfort him and take the pain away if his mind was focusing on me. I parted my lips and mouth "I love you" to my brother knowing that I never said it to him not even once in our life time. His weak eyes soften as though he understood what I was saying. He forced a smile and kept on dealing with the ruthless blows to the back and face.

Frieza all of the sudden stopped beating my brother and slowly placed him onto his feet but when I thought it was all over frieza punches him again sending him flying to the boulder next to us. I screamed in horror as I watched my brother slam fast first into the boulder. I got onto my feet and was about to run over to him but frieza who walked over to my brother and placed his hand out stopping me from getting any closer.

"My dear princess, be patient you will have your turn soon."

My eyes widen as I forced myself to stop and trembled lightly to his words. I did not wish to endure such pain and have my grandson watch me die infront of him.

"Look, a fallen princess. It shames me to see you like this vegeta but it bothers me on why I still care for you, enough to put you out of your misery."

I couldn't take my eyes off my brother who lays helpless on the ground. I myself felt helpless unable to even fight to protect my brother or to protect myself from frieza. I watched as frieza lifts my brother up by his armor and was about to do the final blow, I shielded my eyes not wanting to see him die but a strong power appears behind us, as we all quickly turned to see my son all healed and much stronger then before. My face brightened up from what I was seeing before me.

My son walked over to us, talking away about how he was happy to see all of us still in one piece and that we did a great job holding up while he was healing. I rushed over to him and threw my arms around his neck and held him close.

"My son, I'm so thankful you are better now. I was so worried."

He blushed deeply from my sudden actions and placed his hands onto my shoulders and smiles down at me. I could tell he was not used to this, not having a mother figure in his life to baby him and to comfort him but I was here now and I wasn't going to miss any more of his life.

"Mo…Mother I'm alright now you."

"Mother?"

Asked Piccolo who was the only one confused about who I was. He looked over to me then over to my brother and then back to me.

"Wait a second; your telling me the Vegeta's sister is your mother goku?"

My son lifts his right hand to the back of his head and chuckles lightly as though he was still a tad confused himself but it seems that he believes me and was accepting the fact that I was his mother.

"Yeah, it's true I was abit confused as first but I can just see it in her eyes that she is my mother."

I released him and stood by his side and smiled. He soon made his way over to frieza. His body glowed as though he was an angel sent from heavens to protect us. Frieza seemed shock when he placed his hateful eyes on my son then at me. He dropped my almost lifeless brother and stood up straight.

I could hear my brother coughing as he forced his eyes opened and saw my son before him.

"Hey Kakarot you made it."

Frieza looked over to vegeta then back at my son with a shocked look on his face.

"Kakarot isn't that a sayian name? Wait a minute! Kakarot was the name of Ayama's son who died on Planet Vegeta. How is it he has the same name?"

My brother chuckled to his comment hearing the fear in frieza's voice. I took a step forward and held my head up high before I spoke.

"Because my son didn't die in the explosion, he survived."

Frieza looked over to me and trembled to my comment he grunts as he was confused on how he let a sayian survive the explosion but then it hit him.

"That last space pod that left before I blew the planet up! It was your son! Damn you, you dirty monkey! I should have blown up that space pod when I had the chance!"

"So you are frieza the one who has been killing innocent lives here."

Spoke my son; he was not amused with what frieza just said and was more focused on fighting him then having a conversation about the past.

Frieza vanishes and reappears in front of goku but he quickly dodged the attack and appears behind frieza kicking him in the face, sending him flying into the distance. Frieza and my son stood in front of one another as frieza held onto his face where goku had kicked him. I was shocked that my son managed to get in a hit, maybe he would win against frieza and save us all. Frieza sent a blast towards my son as we all jumped out of the way just in case we were in the way but goku simply just slapped the blast away from him and everyone without even breaking a sweat. Seeing as though my son managed to easily dodge his blast frieza grew furious and sent multiply blast at him and without a doubt my son blocked them all and sent them in directions away from us as well.

Frieza was surprised that he was able to hold his own so easily against him. My Brother started to laugh seeing that frieza was losing his cool.

"Frieza! You don't get it do you? Kakarot isn't a ordinary sayian…He IS a super Sayian."

Spoke my brother who managed to lift his upper half of his body up to make eye contact with frieza. The look on frieza's face was priceless for once I was able to see fear in his eyes.

"This is a dream come true, I get to see you get beaten by a sayian!"

Spoke my brother again as he laughed even more but frieza wasn't finding it to be funny and sent a laser beam straight for my brother which went straight through his chest. I screamed in horror as I watched my brother fall back to the ground and coughing up blood.

"That's enough, on and on and on like a broken record!"

Spoke frieza as he lowered his hand back to his side. My son was also in shock as he looked over to my brother then back at frieza.

"What's your problem? He was helpless, he couldn't fight anymore!"

Yelled goku who was upset with the situation.

I could barely hear my brother talking as he dug his finger tips into the dirt.

"Ka…Kakarot… listen don't be so soft, there's no honor in any of this. It's just a game; play to win there's no rules. You're going to have to get over your soft heartedness, do it forget about your feelings. You have to they will get you killed, kakarot."

Spoke my brother who struggled with every other word. It brought tears to my face as I watched him trying to hold on.

"I can't, I can't change who I am. Not on the battle field my feelings are my guide."

My son spoke so proudly of his feelings; it was amazing to see a sayian with such love and passion within his heart. My son was truly an amazing person.

"No listen, Kakarot you don't know what you are up against. He destroyed our home planet. Your father and mine and our planet he blew it up. No one survived but us, ask him if you want he will tell you. He is proud of it. We worked so hard for him, we did everything he asked of us and more; he took ayama and me away from our father when we were only children. He forced Ayama to marry him and made me do everything he wanted me to do and if we didn't he would kill our father. We did everything he asked but he still killed our father along with everyone else. He was scared of us, scared that a super sayian would emerge. Please kakarot destroy Freiza, he made me what I am, don't let him do it to anyone else. Please."

With those last words he took his last breath and died. My heart just stopped and my eyes widen in disbelief, I felt so empty and dead inside seeing my brother dead before me. Memories washed over in my mind one after another of him and our home planet but one memory I would never forget, the day he was born.

It was just a normal day on Planet Vegeta I was only ten years old, sitting in my room playing with my rag doll that mother had made me. A gently knock came to my door and soon opened, turning my gaze to see who it was. It was one of my father's elite solider standing in the door way, he bowed his head and spoke.

"Princess, the arrival of your brother is coming please follow me to the delivery room."

A loud gasp left my soft pink lips as I got onto my feet and rushed out of the room and down the corridors.

"Princess please wait I must escort you or your father will be furious with me."

I did not listen as I kept on, so many thoughts rushing through my head. I was excited to have a little brother to watch over. I finally reached the delivery room and went inside; my mother was laying in the bed with my father by her side and in her arms my baby brother. A curious but loving smile came to my face as I made my way over to the bed. My father looked down at me and smiled placing his loving hand on top of my head.

"Your brother is finally here my little princess. Would you like to hold him Ayama?"

My youthful eyes widen as I was much honored to hold my baby brother for the first time, I extended my arms out as father took baby Vegeta from my mother and slowly placed him into my arms. I smiled at him as tears formed in my eyes. He was so little and so helpless.

"Some day he will take my place on the throne and rule our planet Ayama, he will be one of the best sayian we will ever have, maybe even be a Super Sayian."

My father spoke so proudly of his son and he had all rights to because he was right vegeta will become a powerful warrior.

"No daddy, Baby Vegeta is going to be our savior one day, he WILL be a super sayian and save us all from Frieza; just you wait and see."

With that said I kissed the top of his head and held him tightly in my arms knowing he will be someone great when he grows up and I would love and cherish him with every once of my being. My father got down onto his knee and kissed me on the cheek and smiled at me. Since then I have always kept an eye out on my brother until frieza took him away from my father and me.

I was forced back into reality when I watched as my son was about to lift my brother up and place him in a shallow grave, my eyes filled with tears as I rushed over to him and threw myself onto my brother and cried uncontrollable. I could feel my son's hands on my shoulder as he tried to pull me away, worried I was going to get hurt by frieza.

"Mother, please go back over to gohan where it's safe."

I held on tightly to my brother for a few moments longer before I lifted myself up and looked up at my son and walked back to gohan. I watched my son place him into the grave and buried him. I turned away not wanting to believe my little brother was six feet under and would never see the light of day ever again.

"Come on guys, we are going to distract goku in his fight."

Spoke Piccolo as him and krillin flew into the air but both gohan and I stayed behind but I sighed softly and placed a gentle hand on gohan's shoulder and smiled down at him and we both soon took flight to a safer area. The moment that we left the battle started up and I could hear the clashing of their fist hitting one another.

I kept my eyes off the fight and was lost in thoughts still unable to accept the fact that my brother was dead and that my only son was fighting against the strongest warrior in the universe. The wind blew violently from all the blast and over whelming power boost my son and frieza were doing. It felt like they were every where on the ground, in the air left and right. I didn't feel up to even watching I just felt lost and alone, my once only family has been taken away from me and I will never have the chance to tell him that I love him and that he meant the world to me.

I closed my eyes as I felt my cold tears falling down my cheeks, I didn't know what to do anymore nor did I care on what happens to me. I lost one of the most important people in my life. There were explosions one after another; large clouds of smoke filled the sky as though it was a mass weapons war. I forced myself to watch the fight but my heart just wasn't in it anymore. I didn't care if we won or lost it didn't matter because in the end everyone was still going to bed dead. The fight was ruthless, as I watched the entire planet was crumbling below us and my son and frieza were still going at it.

We all soon took safety even further away from the fight to a small island a mile away from the fight since it was no longer safe where we were. I sat down against the boulder with my knees close to my breast and held myself as I cried into my dress. I just wanted to go back in time where everything was perfect, where I had my home planet my father and mother, my little brother and my beloved bardock and my new born son, but frieza stole all that away from me. What did I do to deserve such suffering, I did everything frieza wanted me to do and he still killed all my loved ones. I would never forgive him for what he has done to me and my family.

"Whoo what's going on over there?"

Asked gohan.

"I don't know it feels like the whole planet is going to blow."

Replied Krillin as they kept an eye out on the fight. I no longer cared about the fight even though I should, my only son was the one up against frieza and I couldn't even see how he was doing. Soon Piccolo took off from where we were to go help out my son I soon got onto my feet and walked over to where he once was and stood and watched as lava blew up into the air and was taking over the land. The planet wont be able to hold out much longer, we all needed to get off this planet but frieza's ship was destroyed.

It felt like hours as we stood there and watched from so far away, Piccolo soon returned back to us and stood next to gohan. It seemed as though Goku didn't need any assistances. I honestly just wanted this whole thing to end already so we can all just go home and try to live a happy life. A loud scream came over head as we all looked up to see bulma on a floating motor bike, I was confused on why she would come all this way into danger when she was safe where she was.

She soon crashed into a small boulder and we all walked over to her in hopes she was alright. She leaps out of the crater and begins to do stunts and tricks in the air and lands gracefully in front of us, I narrowed my eyes knowing she was only a human and she was incapable of flying like that. This wasn't bulma at all.

It took me awhile to finally put the pieces together as I watched krillin make his way over to her, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was ginyu inside of her body, but how can this be he was a frog and in order for him to change bodies he needs to speak.

"Krillin get away from her, that's not Bulam! It's Ginyu!"

Krillin turns to look at me with a puzzled look on his face and thought I was nuts for even thinking that it was ginyu. Soon the fake bulma giggles and starts to talk in a girly voice. It seemed to have fooled the others but it didn't fool me.

"I'm not lying its ginyu."

I did a small jump into the air and took off straight for bulma and sent a swift kick to her head and she managed to block it and knock me down with a simple elbow to the head. I fell to the ground and chuckles knowing he just blew his cover.

"Bulma? How did you do that?"

I fell back to the ground and groaned in frustration are they seriously that dumb that they cant see through this fake act ginyu was pulling.

"Oh I guess I don't know my own strength."

Giggled the fake ginyu. I lifted myself back onto my feet and rubbed the side of my head and walked away from ginyu and watched him closely to make sure he didn't harm gohan. He could fool everyone here but I wasn't going to buy the girly act.

It looked as though my son was not doing so well anymore and was having a hard time holding his own out there. I noticed gohan was playing with a frog, it had to be bulma soon everyone was getting the hint that it wasn't bulma it was ginyu. Soon the fake bulma turns to face us and got into a fighting pose ready to fight us all again.

"See I told you it was ginyu!"

I yelled out in anger as I stood in front of gohan and was ready to fight to protect my grandson.

"It's pay back time!"

Yelled the fake bulma as she… or he in this case rushed over to krillin and began to beat on him like a normal human girl. I placed my hand over my mouth and couldn't help but giggle seeing as though he lost all his powers when he changed bodies with bulma. She soon pulled away and started to pant heavily, she/he was already tired and worn out when he didn't even do much. This was going to be piece of cake even for me, someone I can manage to take on without getting hurt.

But ginyu soon was changing bodies with Piccolo and at the last second gohan throws the real bulma frog in the path of the change and everything went white and it seems as though it worked. Seeing as though bulma was jumping for joy and I couldn't help but smile at her. She rushes over to krillin and cheers on with him but he was in no mood to celebrate.

"Bulma I'm glad you're back in your body but this isn't a safe place for you."

Spoke krillin with a concern tone in his voice.

Over whelming energy waves shot straight for us sending bulma and even myself off our feets and onto our backs. Now I was even more concern for my son since the energy waves were becoming much stronger then before.

We all rushed over to the edge of the cliff where piccolo and the others stood and watched as goku was back in action and was pissed as ever, he was a true sayian after all. It brought me joy to see my son fighting so proudly like his father once did. Goku shot a powerful blast towards frieza and I could see that frieza stopped it front hitting him but it was a win lose situation, I just hope goku has enough power to make his blast even stronger.

They struggled back and forth but frieza managed to summon a blast and counter acted the blast causing it to blow up between them. It looked as though frieza was ready to take it up a notch in strengths, so he begins to power himself even more so it would be even harder for my son to defeat him.

Frieza powers up and heads straight for goku and head butts him with great force sending him flying grew frustrated and was about to take off to go help his father but piccolo quickly yanks him back and keeps him in place. I was thankful that he did or else I would have had to step in and hold back gohan.

We watched as frieza made his way over to my son who was on his hands and knees and kicks him in the chin causing him to fall backwards. He managed to get back onto his feet and was struggling to fight back but he was still doing well. I didn't want to give up on him, I know he will pull through and win this fight I just know it.

The fight was taken up into the skies and they threw blows and punches at one another, it seems as though my son some how boosted up his power to keep on going. I wonder what he was thinking that would make him not give up. Taking a hit that send goku back to the ground he forced himself back onto his feet and threw his arms up into the air, what was he doing just standing there? He needed to fight.

"The spirit bomb!"

Yelled Krillin.

"What, spirit bomb?"

Said Piccolo in a confused tone of voice.

"Goku learned in with king kai, it's a powerful attack."

Replied Krillin, I was still puzzled with it but if it was strong enough to defeat frieza then by all means use it against him.

"It's an attack that takes energy from all living things, the trees, the animals, plants and water."

Kept on krillin, I was now understanding what the spirit bomb was and if he can gather enough spirit maybe it can take out frieza.

"Will the spirit bomb be strong enough to defeat frieza, there is hardly any living things on this planet."

Spoke gohan and he was right, everyone here was dead and there was little plant life on this planet. I was beginning to worry again that the spirit bomb just won't be enough to save us but goku had to try anyways. All we could do was stand and wait to see what was to happen to us with this attack, I gazed up and saw the decent size energy ball forming above us high in the sky. I placed my hands together and prayed that it would get bigger and stronger.

I pointed to the bomb and smiled at the sight of it.

"Look it's the spirit bomb it's getting bigger."

Everyone soon looked up and laughed with happiness.

"It is getting bigger, will it keep on?"

Asked gohan.

"It depends on Goku's concentration. It seems as though he is getting energy from other planets as well, if that's the case then the spirit bomb's mass will be huge."

Krillin said as we all kept on watching it grow. Frieza was growing tiresome of waiting around for goku to attack so he whips his tail and knocks my son off his feet but he manages to get back up and continues on with the spirit bomb. He laughs at frieza's frustration which angered him to the point that freiza started to attack goku head on sending punches left and right. I bit on my lip hoping he wouldn't get too badly beaten up and lose his concentration on the spirit bomb.

"We have to give goku our powers, give me your hands."

We nod our heads and gohan and krillin took each hand of piccolo and I took gohan's and we all concentrated on giving up what remaining powers we had left to give to the spirit bomb. Once we gave up our powers, piccolo jumps into the battle and was blocking frieza from goku so he could keep on with getting more energy.

Piccolo tried to keep frieza busy and stall him awhile longer so goku could get the spirit bomb ready. When piccolo was unable to fight all three of us snuck our way onto the battle field and throw attacks from three different directions towards frieza. Panting heavily I stood over the waters with my hands out ready to send another blast his way. My heart racing in my chest as I was so scared in facing frieza. Frieza soon summoned a black orb and took off into the sky. I gasp loudly as I knew exactly what he was going to do…He was going to blow up this entire planet with all of us still on it. He got closer and closer to the spirit bomb and I clinch my fist tightly knowing it was be a direct hit to him and would do some serious damage to him.

As the bomb was heading down, goku quickly rushed over to me and took me down to the ground and shielded me as we waited for the bomb to clash with the planet. The wind picked up quickly and both my son and I had a hard time holding onto the ground to stay in place, the ocean was restless and was crashing hard against the land. I feared it was frieza's end but ours as well.

The waters flooded the small islands and we all got emerged into the water, it took both piccolo and me to hold onto goku and swim through the strong currents to get to a piece of land. Surfacing we struggled to lift goku onto the edge of land and pulled ourselves out, I laid there panting heavy as I was exhausted from pulling my son's weight through such currents but I was happy that we all survived.

We got ourselves up as gohan and krillin fly over to us, gohan touches ground and rushes straight for his father and they hug tightly. I smiled at my family and was thankful that we all made it but I was worried not sure if frieza made it or not. I looked over to the crater in the distance and watched it get filled in with the sea did he really kill freiza that easily? I doubt it I knew frieza and something like that could have no taken him out.

But everyone seems positive that frieza was gone and we all celebrated that fact that we won and we all stood up and smiled and laughed all together, that was all cut short when we looked over to the east and saw frieza standing on a rock. We all were in complete shock that he survived. The fight was no where in being finished, not yet anyways.

Frieza sent a tiny blast straight for goku as piccolo quickly pushed him out of the way and took the hit for him, I screamed in shock as we watched him fall to the ground.

"My ship isn't too far from here, take your grandmother and find bulma and get out of here. Now!"

Demanded goku as he looked at all of us with a serious look on his face. Gohan and krillin refused to go and with that frieza sent another attack straight for krillin, sending him into the air and krillin just blows up into nothing. I covered my face and cried seeing krillin was now gone as well. My son grew in anger as the sky turned black and lightening strikes from the clouds above us, I took one side of piccolo and stared coldly at my grandson.

"GOHAN! Listen to your father and let's go! I don't want to hear you argue with him again!"

Gohan looked at me with fear as he had never seen me so upset but I soon calmed down when I saw my son acting strange, his hair flashing back and forth from black to gold. My eyes widen in disbelief, was he transforming into a super sayian? No it can't be it was just a fairy tale story my dad told me when I was a little girl. It can't be true can it?

He screamed out with all the hurt and anger within him his hair turned completely gold and his eyes so blue and cold, his body shimmered like he was some kind of sayian god. I rushed over to gohan and took him away from his father and had him help me get piccolo up.

We picked him up and quickly made our way out of the battle field in search for bulma and the ship. We flew off and gohan kept on talking about how he was so proud of his father for being a super sayian and I too was proud of my son, I was the mother of the first super sayian. I smiled wide from the thought.

"I am so proud of Kakarot, I'm the mother of the first Super Sayian. His father would be so proud of him if he was still here today."

Gohan looks over to me and smiles softly to me.

"Tell me about my grandfather please, what was he like?"

I blushed deeply from his words, so happy to know gohan wanted to know his grandfather. I closed my eyes and giggled softly before I spoke.

"Bardock was a strong and caring man, even though he would never admit to having such a loving warm heart. He tried to keep a hard ass attitude but I saw right through it and he soon opened up to me and he was such a respectful honorable man that he would be so proud to know about you gohan."

We finally found the space ship and placed piccolo onto the ground rested for a few moments before heading back out to find bulma but before we could a television drops down from the ceiling and a older woman with black hair appears on the screen, tears of joy in her eyes as she looked at gohan.

"My baby!"

Cried out the woman, my eyes widen as I looked at the woman then back at gohan. I could see that gohan had her eyes, it was his earth mother.

Then an older man came onto the screen asking about krillin and I looked away still upset that he was gone.

"Grandma we need to go find bulma."

"Right lets go."

I replied back, when I got up back onto my feet both gohan and I head back out and I could hear his mother asking who I was and why we were leaving again. We took flight and kept our eyes peeled for any signs of bulma. The winds were harsh and it was very difficult for us to fly against it but we had to find bulma and take her back to the ship. I was terrified that my son wasn't going to win but I forced myself to think positive that he would beat frieza he was a super sayian now.

The whole planet was falling apart and we needed to hurry and get off this planet, lava pours from the cracks of the ground and over flow the lands below us and I was concerned for bulma that maybe she didn't survive. It was hard to feel for her presence in all this mess but we had to keep looking.

And when all hope was lost we found her on a sinking boulder, gohan rushed in and quickly got ahold of her before it emerge under water. We then took off back to the ship at top speed.

"I hope the ship will stay in tack long enough for us to get off this planet."

I said with a worried tone in my voice. We kept on for abit longer and we finally made it to the ship. The ground below the ship was crumbling and the ship was sinking. I looked over to bulma as I growled under my breath.

"Hurry up and start the ship, we need to get out of here before the planet explodes!"

But my heart kept telling me to stay that there was something here that I couldn't leave behind. I sighed softly as I knew what it was, lifting myself onto my feet I made my way over to the door and was about to leave.

"Where are you going Ayama?"

Asked Bulma with a worried tone in her voice. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her, she had nothing to worry about she had gohan here to protect her while I'm gone.

"I wont be long, I just need to get my little brother's body. This is not the place where I want his resting place to be at. He might have been a cold hearted warrior but he meant the world to me and I made a vowel to my father that I would protect him with my life,he deserves a proper barrel and that's what I'm going to do."

I'm going with you grandma, I'm not leaving without dad."

I turned my sights on gohan and narrowed my eyes at him; I shook my head from side to side.

"No gohan you need to go home to your mother, goku is my son and my responsibility I will watch over him and try to bring him back to you and your mother but I need you to stay put, your father and mother would never forgive me if I let my grandson die a meaningless death."

Gohan was determined and narrowed his eyes back at me and soon took off into the sky without another word. I reached out with my right hand trying to grab him but I was too late, I soon took off after him in hopes I can reason with him to go back but he was a true stubborn sayian. The conditions outside was getting worse and worse and I needed to hurry and get my brother and gohan back to the ship before we run out of time.

It didn't take me long to get to my brother's grave, I quickly began to dig throw the still soft dirt, tears swelled up in my eyes as I was still finding it hard to accept the fact that my brother was dead. When I was half way through the dirt, his hand shoots right out of the dirt and soon his whole body. I fell backwards screaming at the top of my lungs as I witness my brother…alive again. How can this be? He looked over to me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ayama? Am….am I alive?"

My bottom lip trembles as I tried to speak.

"I'm… not sure brother."

He lifts himself out of the grave and soon punches himself in the stomach and falls to the ground laughing.

"I am alive! Haha!"

I smiled as I rushed over to him and took him into my arms and cried. He was surprised to see me in tears for him, I managed to let him go and I took ahold of both sides of his face and smiled at him.

"I love you little brother. I always have from the moment you were born, I know I have never told you when we were children but I do Baby brother I love you with all my heart and I'm so thankful to have you back."

Tears filled my golden eyes as I could see the love in his eyes as no one has ever told him that they loved him not even father and mother. He turned away from me and fought back his tears but I knew it meant something to him to hear me say those words. He closed his eyes and grunted under his breath as he took me in his arms and held me tightly.

"….I….love…you…too… Ayama….thank you…"

It brought joy to me to hear him say those three wonderful words to me. I pulled myself away and helped him back onto his feet and we headed back to the ship but vegeta wanted to see the fight.

So we head over to where goku was, I was hoping I would find gohan there at the battle field I just hope he was doing okay. When we finally reached goku and frieza I did not find gohan any where I was worried gohan was hurt somewhere.

"You sly dog! You did it you're a super sayian!"

Spoke my brother as he laughed with amusement knowing freiza was going to die by the hands of a sayian. Frieza was terrified that my brother was still alive.

"No this can't be, you must be a ghost!"

"Can a ghost do this?"

My brother was about to shot a blast at him but before he could both him and I vanished and reappeared on a beautiful lush green forest. My brother sat next to a tree and pressed his back to the trunk as I sat down next to him, seeing as though all the nameks were alive once again and things were almost back to normal.

"What do you think happened to us brother?"

I asked while looking down at the wild flowers around me, I had never had the chance to see such beauty before.

"The dragon of Namek was there, someone wished us here."

Replied my brother. I looked around once again then my gaze went to my brother.

"Is this planet earth brother?"

"Yes it is earth."

We could hear the conversations going on between the nameks and piccolo about how great my son was and soon my brother spoke up.

"I understand kakarot's blood."

My brother chuckles softly.

"Kakarot can't turn down a good fight; it's not his sayian nature."

Vegeta stood up and began to walk over to gohan and bulma as I soon followed after him.

"Kakarot won't stop fighting until he defeats freiza but even if he does the planet is going to go off with a big bang."

He chuckles to himself as I made my way over to him and growled at him.

"Now that kakarot is out of the picture, everyone here will do as I say. I am must stronger now since I was brought back from death."

"Brother! That's enough!"

I spoke rudely to my brother as I too was growing tired of his ego talking so coldly to my grandson.

I soon made my way over to gohan and kneeled down and held him in my arms.

"Goku will come back home safely, I promise gohan just keep your chin up."

Gohan wraps his arms around me and begins to cry, I too was in tears worried my son would not make it in time before the planet explodes. My brother soon walked away from us and sat by a tree while I remained next to gohan.

We watched as bulma was doing an old fortune with a couple of leafs and fire saying if we want goku to come home safe all the leafs need to burn. I didn't believe in such things, I knew my son will come back soon..


	10. Chapter 10

{Will be ending this randomly but I will be doing other short stories of Ayama}

A few had past by as we waited for the news, to see if my son lives or if he goes down with the planet. My attention was caught by my brother's sudden out burst of laughter, turning my gaze towards him he kept on for a minute or so before he rips a hand full of grass and tosses it into the air.

"This is perfect just a few more moments and the planet will go boom and both freiza and Kakarot will be out of my hair and I will be the strongest in the universe."

I narrowed my eyes and I was filled with rage as my brother was still his old self, nothing about him changed just a cold hearted sayian that frieza turned him into. I lifted myself off the ground and stormed over to him and stood in front of him.

"How dare you speak so lowly of my son vegeta, you know damn well how much he means to me."

I lashed out at him but he didn't seem threaten with my words as he went and laughed in my face as though my feelings meant nothing to him. 

"Oh please Ayama, don't make me laugh, you thought he was dead all this time how can you possible care so deeply for him when you don't even know him."

My eyes widen from his comment, he honestly doesn't understand the love a mother has for her child and even in death that love never goes away. I couldn't stand looking at my brother and what hurtful things he was saying to me, I clinch my fist tightly digging my finger nails into the palm of my hand. Without a second thought I sent a ruthless punch to his face knocking him off the tree stump he was on, he laid on his back for a few seconds before lifting himself up with his right hand and looked at me with a shocked look on his face as I have never in my life have ever hurt him like that.

"I can't believe you vegeta! With your hurtful words you are no better then frieza! I have never once stop loving Kakarot and It breaks my heart to hear you say you wish him dead so he will be one less person in your way. Why don't you stop caring just about yourself and care about how I feel, your only sister."

He stood up and growls under his breath as he turned his back on me and didn't say a word to me.

"I'm glad that frieza is getting his ass handed to him by one of our own, after all the dirty work he had me do all those years making me who I am today. How can you blame me for not wanting him dead?"

I softened my gaze and knew my brother wasn't taking his anger out on my son but more so on frieza, he was just feeling jealous that my son was a super sayian and he wasn't. I understood that must have hurt his royal pride. I walked over to him and rested my chin on his shoulder and hugged him from behind.

"I know brother, I want frieza to pay for all the hurt he caused our family and our kind. I know Kakarot will do just that. I just know he will."

We over heard the great guru speaking of his time of death and all the nameks gathered around him but a few came back upset. Saying they were missing a village.

"Are you talking about the whining nameks that I killed? Last time I checked the dragon only wished back those killed by frieza and his men, and that doesn't include me."

Spoke my brother; I could see the nameks were growing angry as I held onto my brother to make sure no one did anything stupid. I did not wish to see anyone else get hurt. All of the sudden great white stones fall from the sky and land all around us, they looked like the dragonballs from planet namek..

We watched as the eldest namek vanished before his people and they all wept in sorrow for their lose. I sighed softly as I held on tighter to my brother knowing the pain of losing a loved one.

It seemed as though everything calmed down and we all just waited around for some news, any news about the fight. I over heard bulma talking to herself and but it was someone she knew that was reaching out from king kai. It took me a second to figure out who that was but it was someone that krillin spoke about teaching my son about the spirit bomb.

I over heard her say that goku won the fight, my eyes widen as I rushed over to her, over joy from the great news but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard her say that my son didn't make it. My heart felt like it just crushed, I couldn't believe what I heard but she kept on saying that with namek's dragonballs we could wish him back to life. I slowly kept on walking over to her in hopes the news would turn around. All of the sudden the body language that bulma was expressing wasn't what I wanted to see. I knew it remained bad news. I closed my eyes as tears flowed heavily from my eyes. Just when I got my son back I lost him all over again.

My brother started up his laughing fit once again as he leaps over to the crowd infront of gohan.

"It was nice of your father to get rid of frieza for me, now I'm number one."

I bit my bottom lip and kept quiet knowing my brother was going to do as he pleased. I stood a few feet from gohan who was extremely upset with the news but more so on what my brother was saying to him. I watched as gohan and my brother duke it out and it looked like my brother was going to take down gohan but gohan held his own for awhile until vegeta got rough and took gohan down. Vegeta soon then took off and I sighed softly as I made my way over to gohan and picked him up off the ground and hugged him tightly. Everything seemed to have calmed down and my brother came back to us, bulma and gohan tried to think of ways to bring back goku but nothing they thought of was good enough but my brother cut in.

"Look, earth has a death check in station why don't you wish him there then wish him back to earth."

I was shocked that my brother was being so thoughtful and was giving us good ideas to bring back my son. Gohan walked over to vegeta and held out his hand as he thanked him for his suggestions but my brother just simply smacked his hand away still too stubborn to accept the fact that gohan was his nephew.

The eldest namek walked over to bulma and asked kindly for a place to stay and bulma being the kind hearted woman she was offered for them all to stay with her. She soon looked at me and smiled.

"Would you like to stay with me too Ayama?"

I blushed deeply for her offer and I nod my head and smiled warmly to her.

"Of course. Thank you."

She then turned to face my brother.

"Hey homeboy! Loosen up; you're going to need a place to crash at. Come on drop the ego and stay with me, your sister is. Also you're kinda cute."

I placed my hand over my lips and giggled to her words and my brother's reaction to it. He was not used to having someone calling him "Cute" before. It was adorable to see my brother embarrassed like that.

After an hour or so, a large flying machine came over to us and landed a yard or so from us, the door opened and a middle age woman storms out and rushes straight for gohan and took him in her arms. She took her gaze off her wonderful son and looked up at me with a mother's death glare.

"Gohan called you "grandmother" before. Who are you?"

I took a step back and blushed to her stern words and laughed to myself slightly worried she would attack me if I didn't tell her who I was.

"My name is Princess Ayama, I am a sayian like gohan and your husband goku. I'm Kakarots…I mean Goku's mother."

Her eyes about fell out of her head as she heard my words and was stunned to even know he even had parents. She smiled at me and it seems that she welcomed me to her family. We all board the "Plane" from what bulma calls it and head to her home. Once we arrived at her home my brother laid his eyes on a space ship and quickly walks over to it. I had a worried feeling in my gut as I placed my hands to my stomach. He went inside the ship and I of course was not too far from him.

"Brother what are you planning on doing?"

I asked with a worried tone in my voice.

"Nothing Ayama, I just wanted to take a look inside. This was probably the same kind of ship Kakarot used to get to namek."

"Come on vegeta lets go and relax for once, I know we both deserve it."

I said as I walked over to him, taking ahold of his hand and walking him back out of the ship and we rested for awhile. I sat in a cozy chair next to my brother as we drank cold drinks and played catch up since we were separated for so many years. It was good to get to know my brother more and to learn how he thought.

A few months past on by and I fell sick, throwing up every morning and to all different smells. I felt the same way I once did when I was pregnant with kakarot. I placed my hands onto my stomach and wonder what was wrong with me but then it hit me. A flash back of when Zarbon raped me came into my mind and tears balled up in the corner of my eyes and I fell to my knees and screamed loudly in the bathroom.

The door to the bathroom flew open and my brother stood in the door way with a worried look on his face, kneeling down he placed his hand on my back and tried to calm me down.

"Ayama, what is going on?"

Asked my brother.

I shook my head ashamed of what was going on with me and I did not wish to tell him but he was to find out sooner or later. I was to show in a few more months.

"…Zarbon…You bastard!"

I lifted my gaze up to my brother who seemed confused.

"Zarbon? What does he have anything to do with what's going on with you?"

"I'm…Pregnant vegteta.."

My brother quickly stood up and clinched his fist tightly and growled under his voice.

"You had sex with Zarbon!"

My eyes widen to his words as I stood up and was ready to defend myself. Tears falling down my face as I shook in fear of what was growing inside of me.

"No…Zarbon raped me, like he does every night for the past 25 years! You don't understand the humiliation he put me through night after night as he tore down my pride and respect for myself as he had his way with me and threat me that he would kill me if I breathe a word of what he was doing to me. Now I'm cursed to bear his child."

I couldn't believe I poured my hurtful dark secret to my brother and the look on his face almost brought more tears to my eyes, I tried to push him out of my way so I could get out but he suddenly grabs me and takes me into his arms and held me close.

"I'm so sorry Ayama, if I only knew what was going on, I would have stepped in and protected you. It's my fault for not being there to keep you safe. I promise you now that I will never let anyone hurt you again."

Spoke my brother as I kept on crying in his arms. One hundred and thirty days seem to have past on fast and the dragonballs were sparkling once again. We all gathered around the balls, I stood next to gohan and his mother with my new born daughter in my arms. The sky grew dark as the all mighty dragon rips through the clouds and appears before us.

The first wish was to bring both goku and krillin to the earth's check in station we all waited as dende spoke to the dragon. The dragon speaks and tells us Krillin is at the check in but goku was not. I started to grow worried that I was to never see my son again. The dragon then told us my son was still alive. My heart raced in my chest as I was brought to my knees and cried with happiness, knowing my son did make it after all.

Soon the second wish was to bring krillin back to earth, the wish was done and krillin appeared before us. Gohan rushes over to him and hugs him tightly. I smiled at the sight of him and was thankful to know he was finally back home where he belonged.

The third and finally wish was to bring back my son, I lifted myself back onto my feet and held on tightly to my little kagome (Couldn't think of a better name -_-) hoping that Kakarot could meet his half sister, but the dragon spoke and said that goku did not wish to come back just yet. I sighed and was hoping to see him but I was just happy to know that he was still alive and well.

The ground shook as the space ship shot itself into the sky and disappeared, I quickly looked behind me knowing my brother was leaning against the home but he was gone. I looked back into the sky. 

"Little Brother!"

Since the third wish was not used up yet Bulma went and wished back her boyfriend yamcha for the finally wish. The dragon told us that the wish has been granted and vanishes into the sky. Everyone looked around for their friend named yamcha, but soon a dark haired man came from behind the house soaked to the bone. Bulma seemed so happy to see him as she rushes over to him.

Another one hundred and thirty days had past and we had gathered up all seven dragonballs and summoned the dragon, my ltitle Kagome was alittle over one year old and she was just a beautiful little girl, her dark green hair pulled in pig tails and her golden eyes shimmer with innocence. I was thankful she did not end up with zarbon's skin color and was more of a sayian being born with a tail which my brother removed due to the moon here on earth.

With the wishes that we had bulma asked for her two remaining friends back to earth and the last wish was for the nameks to use. All the nameks said their goodbyes before dende made the finally wish. All the nameks vanished from all around us and I knew it hurt gohan the most to say his goodbyes.

I soon spent most of my days at gohan's lovely home in the country; I helped chichi with dinner as her father read the newspaper and gohan with his nose in the books. It was nic to finally have a normal life, but it wasn't what I was used to but a life on earth living a human life was amazing and a calm and peaceful life that I always wanted.

But every night we would go out and stare at the stars in hopes goku would come back home to us soon.


End file.
